Dark Demons and Crimson Blood
by BloodyLawlipop
Summary: Ciel was supposed to die. His soul was to be consumed by the demon that served him. Ceil had given his soul to Sebastian, but what happens when the demon butler is unable to kill him and consume his soul? Why is Ciel still alive?
1. Pain

Chapter One: Pain

"_Will it hurt?"_

"_Yes, a little. I'll keep it as gentle as possible."_

_Ciel looked up into the eyes of his demon, sky blue mixing with demonic red. The cold night air loomed around them._

"_Don't. Make it as painful as you can." Sebastian looked at his young master patiently. Ciel looked back at his butler, a plain expression painted on his moonlit face._

"_Carve the pain of my life, into my soul." Sebastian's face was shocked at his young master's final request. He looked into Ciel's patient gaze and smiled warmly. He bowed down on his right knee and turned his gaze down._

"_Yes, my lord."_

_Ciel looked down at the demon who would kill him and devour his soul, a sullen expression in his visible eye. He leaned back on the cold stone chair and looked up at the full white moon for the last time, basking in the radiant moonlight. Sebastian stood up slowly and removed his white glove from his right hand, dropping it on the floor. He walked slowly to his awaiting young master and lightly caressed his face, the mark of their contract glowing strongly. Sebastian's fingers traced the features on Ciel's face and he finally removed the eye patch on his right eye, the mark of the contract glowing strongly in his eye. Ciel looked up at Sebastian with an emotionless expression as the eye patch fell lightly to the floor. His patient blue eyes stared aimlessly as they took in the sight of the demon before him, a sickly sweet smile plastered on his face as his demonic eyes glowed blood red with intensity. He leaned in closer to his victim and whispered deeply._

"_Then…young master."_

_~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~_

Ciel's eyes shot open as the pain tore through his soul. He writhed in pain as he felt his soul being torn from him and into the famished mouth of the demon. Ciel's eyes flickered towards the sight of his butler's true form. He screamed loudly and tried to avert his gaze, but failed. Those dark feathered wings and glowing red eyes held him in a horrific trance. Ciel's frail body lurched forward as the demon pulled his soul closer. A rippling snarl escaped the blood stained lips that devoured the young boy's soul. Ciel frantically dug his nails into the creature's wings and cringed as the demon stabbed his claws into his back. Ciel felt his blood run down his back and into the palms of the demon, which then brought up his bloodied hand and lapped at it teasingly, a demonic smile plastered on his face. Ciel helplessly tore at the demon's wings, a cold liquid lacing in between his fingertips. Ciel fearfully brought one hand up and stared at the black blood that oozed from the demon.

"_This is it." _Ciel thought in his head, the pain now reaching a whole new level. Tears of blood streamed down Ciel's pale face as he felt his back being sliced in half by the demon. Ciel howled in agony and stared directly into the demonic eyes that burrowed into his own sky blue eyes. Ciel noticed a slight hint of agony hidden in the demon's eyes, as if this creature felt some compassion for his helpless victim. Ciel gasped at the sight and wrapped his arms around the creature's neck, his feet locking behind the demon's back.

"_Something isn't right."_ Ciel thought. Through bloody eyes he looked up at the demon that had completely stopped tearing the boy apart, a blank stare looming in his crimson eyes. Bearing through the excruciating pain, Ciel brought the demon's head closer to his pale, dead lips and whispered softly in his ear.

"_Sebastian…Something is wrong. Something is missing."_

The demon looked down at the boy, a look of realization on his demonic face. Suddenly, Ciel felt the demon's claws retract from his back, leaving Ciel clinging to the monster. Through blood red eyes, the beast stared at his hand and claws. Ciel looked up questioningly, his jaw still clenched due to the pain.

Suddenly, the beast let out a low, almost inaudible chuckle. He brought his hand up to Ciel's face at rapid speed. Ciel flinched away, but then stared at the hand. Ciel let out a sharp exhale and stared at the now smirking demon.

"_Sebastian…what does this mean?"_

The creature cocked his head to the side and smiled teasingly. _"Young master, it is not your time."_

Suddenly, the creature wrapped his midnight black wings around the bloodied, torn boy. With a beam of light, the dark feathers began to quickly fall from the wings, leaving behind a pair of pale, toned arms in their place. Ciel looked around quickly, not having a clue about what was occurring.

Without warning, Ciel found himself slowly losing consciousness. He fought with all his will to stay alert, but he slipped into a deep slumber. The last thing his eyes saw before they closed heavily was the demon's face split in two. One side still held the terrifying shape of the demon, but the other side showed the face none other than Sebastian.


	2. Awaken

Chapter Two: Awaken

Ciel turned restlessly in his sleep, images of the demon devouring him flooding his mind. He clawed at the sheets of his bed fiercely as the memory of the pain. He arched his back and let out a sharp gasp as the sensation of the demon's claws tearing into his skin flooded back in his nightmare. He tried as hard as he humanly could to wake up, but simply failed. Why couldn't he wake up? Whenever he tried to force his eyes open, the demo's sadistic smile invaded his memory, haunting him aimlessly. Beads of sweat rolled down Ciel's heated face as he trashed around, howls of pain escaping his pale lips.

Ciel was snapped out of his nightmare by a gentle hand positioning him up against the bedpost, a deep serene voice soothing him. Ciel's glazed blue eyes snapped open to stare at Sebastian who was holding the boy protectively in his arms. A worried look was hidden lightly across his face.

"Young master. Are you alright?" Sebastian whispered quietly. He settled the panting boy upon his bed, deep red eyes glancing into sky blue ones. Ciel looked up at Sebastian, a deep blush feathering his cheeks. After finally regaining his breath, Ciel looked around the room, a questioning gaze laced in his eyes.

"Sebastian…How exact-." Ciel's words were cut off by a single gloved finger pressed against his lips, the butler staring blankly at the young master.

"I apologize sincerely for my behavior, but I think it is best if the young master refreshed himself." Sebastian, with an expressionless face, signaled towards Ciel's nightgown. The white silk gown was drenched through with sweat. Ciel stared angrily at the gown and simply sighed.

"Very well," he said with a stern voice. "Prepare the bath for me." Ciel looked at his butler patiently. "Then will you explain exactly what is going on right now?"

Sebastian simply nodded and replied with a simple "Yes, my lord." He then picked up the young master in his arms and walked him to the bathroom. Usually Ciel would scold him for such physical contact, but he was still extremely light-headed from his current nightmare.

When they reached the bathroom, Sebastian gently placed Ciel on the marble countertop. Ciel looked questioningly around the bathroom, taking in the sight of every single detail. His eyes fell upon the glorious fountain of hot spring water carved elegantly out of marble, the figure of an angel standing motionlessly above. He continued to study everything his sky blue eyes fell upon, even the elegant mirror that hung on the wall. Before he was able to hop off the counter to see himself in the mirror, Sebastian began to swiftly remove his soaked nightgown and toss it on the cold floor. Sebastian lightly picked Ciel up and placed him in the steamy bathtub, the calming scent of lavender caressing Ciel's nose. Ciel let out a contempt sigh and sank deep into the warm water.

Sebastian dipped his bare hands into the warm water and began to clean his young master. His mind was thinking about how to explain what had happened to both Ciel and himself when his fingers traced across a peculiar imperfection on Ciel's back. Feeling Sebastian stop, Ciel turned his head back to stare at his butler, noticing his rather shocked expression.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, his face displaying a prominent blush due to the hot steam of the bath. Sebastian looked up at his young master and simply smiled.

"I think it is best if you stepped out of the bath now. You are all clean and it would be a bother if you fainted due to the heat." He wrapped his hands around Ciel's bare torso and lifted him up. He wrapped a warm towel around Ciel's pale frame and pulled him out of the tub. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and scowled at him.

"Sebastian. Why did you stop so abruptly?" He fell quiet as Sebastian pulled him towards the large mirror.

"Young master, I think it is in your best interest if you take a look at this." With a swift swipe, Sebastian wiped away the steam from the mirror to display Ciel. Ciel looked in the mirror and gasped sharply. His right eye no longer bore the symbol he had since he made the deal with Sebastian. The star shaped symbol was still there, but his eye in general had a hint of blood red looming within. The star was modified to show a sharp "X" in the middle o it. Ciel stared shockingly into his eye. Wasn't the old symbol supposed to fade away once he was dead? Well, then again, he clearly was far from dead.

"There's more." Sebastian slowly turned the shocked Ciel around so his back faced the mirror. Ciel let out another shocked gasp, but this time he cowered into Sebastian's arm. The sight before him was completely different from anything he had ever seen before.

Two wing-shaped scars decorated Ciel's once flawless skin. The black wings stretched all the way down to the dip on his back right above his rear. They completely covered his back, the black feathery pattern accentuating his pale skin. Ciel simply stared at the figure in the mirror. There was no way this was him. He was supposed to be dead! Why was he still alive, and, why was he given these terrifying markings?

Ciel stared angrily at Sebastian who was staring blankly at the markings on his back. With a disgusted look on his face, Ciel quickly wrapped the towel around him, covering the hideous marks.

"Sebastian. I demand you tell me everything that's happening. What the hell is wrong with me?!" Ciel fiercely slapped Sebastian across the face, the butler not even blinking an eye. Ciel stared back angrily at the image in the mirror, the demonic eye staring him in the face. Ciel snarled and dragged his fingernails down the surface. He fell to the floor and began to pant heavily. His eyes began to release small tears of anger that trickled down to the floor.

Sebastian immediately cradled the boy and ceased his heavy pants. "Please young master. Don't strain yourself. You forget you are already in a fragile state, and the steam in this room is only making the situation worse." Sebastian carried the now tired Ciel back into the bedroom and dressed him in another nightgown. Ciel immediately protested weakly.

"Sebastian…what…are you…doing?" His voice came out in an almost whisper as he lay limply in bed. Sebastian smiled warmly and dragged the covers up.

"I think the young master is in no state to be rational and listen to what is happening in the current situation. Please try your best to rest."

"Promise to tell me everything as soon as I wake up." Ciel whispered, his eyes closing heavily.

Sebastian smiled and caressed the young master's face. "Promise."


	3. Marks

Chapter Three: Marks

Sebastian walked down the hallway quietly, the soft breeze seeping crawling through the open window. The fresh scent of blooming roses, along with a scent of burned wood, touched Sebastian's nose as he stared aimlessly outside, his head poked slightly out of the window. The glorious garden was covered in beautiful white roses. The roses swayed lightly in the breeze. The breeze gently picked up the rose petals and cradled them as they danced in the wind, falling calmly into the grand fountain. Sebastian sighed peacefully as he witnessed the beautiful scene before him. It had been a long time he had gotten a small moment of peace. Sebastian's dark red grew angry as he looked further past the garden. He saw the forest outside the mansion. The forest, once peaceful and full of life, lay burned and desolate in the distance. Sebastian's gloved hands clenched against the window frame angrily, the wood splintering under his touch.

"Young master, I am so sorry…" He whispered into the breeze, memories of that fateful day ran through his head. The day the mansion was burned angrily to the ground, the day the hell-bent angel tried to purify this rotten world, was the day his young master was supposed to die. Sebastian growled angrily as he remembered the feeling of his young master writhing in pain under his vicious vice. He was supposed to have devoured the soul of his young master, the soul he had been yearning to consume for an extremely long time. Sebastian had been so close, so close to tasting Ciel's delectable soul on his demonic lips. He held the soul in his possession, before it was harshly snatched away from him.

Sebastian hissed angrily and dug his hands deeper into the already mangled window frame, wood splintering the glove. He looked down at his hands and chuckled quietly, removing the gloves and tossing them outside. He knew full well why Ciel didn't die, and why their bond had grown stronger than before. His head tilted quietly as he heard Ciel rustle the bed sheets in his room down the hall. Sebastian sighed quietly as he stood up and walked down the hall, a small smile hidden between his pale lips. He would have a lot of explaining to do to his young master.

~0~o~0~o~0~o~

Sebastian opened the door quietly and entered Ciel's room. The young master was lazily slouched up as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Sebastian simply walked over to the window and drew the dark red drapes, small beams of light making the once dark room glow.

"Is the young master well rested? I sincerely hope he is feeling better." Sebastian turned around to face his master, the light reflecting off of Ciel's right eye, the new red mark glowing slightly.

Ciel simply mumbled as he squinted his eyes lazily, the dim light straining his eyes. His head wasn't spinning anymore, and he sure did feel significantly better. Slowly, he stepped out of bed and stood up groggily. Sebastian walked over to him and began to undress his young master, his nightgown sliding off his pale, fragile shoulders. Ciel felt the cold air hit the sensitive mark on his back. He sighed and angrily threw off his nightgown. Sebastian simply picked up the light garment and dressed the boy in his clothes. Ciel stared down at his butler and noticed he wasn't wearing his usual gloves.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked sternly. It was unusual for Sebastian to disregard Ciel's wishes and remove his gloves. They were intended to hide the mark of their contract. Sebastian finished dressing the boy and looked up, a smile feathered on his lips.

"My lord?"

Ciel cleared his throat and stared at Sebastian's hands. "Were exactly are your gloves? You are supposed to wear them to conceal your mark." He stared confusingly as Sebastian stood up, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"With all due respect my lord, those gloves simply cannot hide my mark any longer." He picked up Ciel gently and sat him on the bed, a confused look exposed prominently on Ciel's pale face.

"Sebastian, what the hell are you talking about?" Ciel said sharply.

Before Ciel could even fathom what Sebastian had said, his butler removed his coat and shirt, leaving his bare chest exposed to his young master. Ciel simply stared at Sebastian's toned torso, too shocked to make a single sound.

Sebastian's entire right side of his body was decorated with midnight black lines. The lines weaved and swayed up his arm and continued across the most part of his chest. The patterns were sharp and elegant. Ciel's eyes followed the patterns up and down Sebastian's toned chest. Almost immediately, Ciel's own marking began to pulse and warm up. Ciel ignored the odd sensation, too consumed with the sight before him.

"Sebastian. May I? Ciel knew he didn't have to ask, but he felt it was appropriate.

Sebastian simply nodded and said, "Yes, My lord."

Ciel shyly brought up a single finger and looked at Sebastian expectantly. Sebastian simply nodded and stepped closer to the curious boy. He knelt down so Ciel had better access to him. Ciel's skeletal finger began to trace the lines and patterns, the warmth of his own marks increasing in intensity. Ciel's breath became sharp and shallow, his finger now sharply pressed against Sebastian's cold skin. Sebastian noted Ciel's pants and the pressure he was applying. He looked up at his young master and breathed sharply. The mark in Ciel's right eye was radiating an intense red, the outlines of the mark turning jet black and swirling within the pool of blood red. Sebastian immediately pulled away from Ciel's touched and stared at him, his eyes wide with shock.

"Young master?! What's the matter?" Sebastian's voice was short of a shout as Ciel started to cry out in pain. His eyes were wide open as he reached for Sebastian rapidly.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed and clawed at Sebastian desperately, the pain searing down his back. Ciel felt as if he was being cut open by the demon's claws once again. Sebastian quickly wrapped his arms around Ciel's small torso and pulled him closer, his mind completely blank. None of them knew what was happening.

Ciel dug his nails into Sebastian's bare shoulders as he cried out in agony. Sebastian kept pulling him closer until his eyes glared over Ciel's back. The odd, wing-shaped scars he had seen before were now a midnight black, outlining the shape of the wings even more. Sebastian stared horrified at the mark, his heart racing with fear. Sebastian noticed that his own marks began to burn wildly. The pendant star on his hand began to glow a deep blood red, a sharp contrast to the black curves and lines that surrounded it. Sebastian clenched Ciel tightly, the pain searing though his own body. Even though he was a demon, this was without a doubt the most painful experience in all of his existence.

Writhing in pain, both Ciel and Sebastian waited out the pain and immense fire that sprinted through their bodies, not having the slightest idea on how to make this horror end faster. Sebastian stared into Ciel's right eye deeply and with a final painful pulse, the pain and heat were suddenly overcome by an intense sensation similar to freezing. Both butler and master stood motionlessly, their bodies numb.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ciel lay limply in Sebastian's arms. He was panting heavily as Sebastian slipped him off of his own body. Both bodies lay flat on the cold ground right beside each other.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ciel rolled over to face his butler who was still panting heavily on the floor. Sebastian stared at Ciel intently, his own blood red eyes staring back into Ciel's crimson red eyes. With a strong but frightened voice, Ciel spoke to his loyal butler.

"Sebastian…What the hell just happened?"


	4. Valuable

Chapter Four: Valuable

Sebastian stared at Ciel intently, his gasps for air settling back into his normal breath. The dim light in the room lightly reflected off of his pale and perfect chest, which was now covered with the intricate patterns on his right side. Sebastian sat up lazily, too confused to care about his usual tight-kept appearance. He looked back at his young master who was staring at him angrily, tears of rage pooling in his sky blue eye and his cursed red one. Sebastian quickly crawled over to Ciel's side and tried to wrap his arms around the startled boy to soothe him, but was stopped by a stinging sensation thrown across his face.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Ciel shouted angrily, his pale hand flexing strongly from the impact received from Sebastian's face. Sebastian stared at Ciel, his own hand cradling his jaw. Sebastian chuckled audibly from under his hand.

"It seems the young master has gotten stronger." The demon butler's laughter was sharply cut off by a loud shout.

"Stop it! I order you to explain EVERYTHING that has happened today! And don't you DARE try to lie to me _Sebastian Michaelis_!" Ciel spoke his name as if it were laced with acid. He stood up sharply, only to realize he was still half naked. He growled and fiercely threw on his shirt. Sebastian simply stood there, his leg bent up and his hand positioned behind him. He lout out a sigh and straitened his posture, not wanting his currently-arrogant master to do anything rash.

"As you command. Please sit down." Ciel stared down at Sebastian, an angry scowl placed on his face. Sebastian simply stared blankly at his master until Ciel, with an annoyed sigh, sat back down.

"Now listen. I myself barely understand what exactly is going on, so please do not be cold wit me if I fail to answer all of your questions." Sebastian shot a glance at the young boy who was staring back at him, his usual emotionless face in tact.

In a flat tone, Ciel simply replied. "Understood. Please continue."

"As you command. So as you and I can tell, something is clearly not right."

"Good job Sebastian. Very good deduction." Ciel spoke blankly, his fingers lazily playing with a strand of his grey-blue hair.

Sebastian was starting to get annoyed with the young master's attitude, but he simply disregarded it. "As I was saying, something went wrong after the night of the London Fire." Sebastian stared blankly as Ciel clenched his fists angrily. "Usually, the fulfillment of the contract allows the consumption of the soul by the demon to take place. In my prior experience, the victim has never surpassed the level of pain that you endured." Ciel flinched as the memories of the pain ran vivid in his mind. Sebastian cleared his throat and Ciel snapped his eyes open attentively.

"I am sorry. Please continue."

"As you wish. So as I was saying, the fact that you held onto your life that long triggered a reaction. I have heard that if the victim holds onto their soul, even when staring directly into the eyes of Hell, longer than their ability to feel pain disappears, then the contract states the victim's time to die has been changed." Ciel looked up at Sebastian sharply, his wide eyes absorbing all this new information.

"Then what do I need to do? And why did my mark change so drastically?" Ciel pointed to his right eye which was glowing a deep red.

"I will get to that. Anyway, as the demon consumes its prey's soul, it must also make sure the soul is entitled to death. As in, if your soul is too valuable to be consumed, it will refrain from being consumed. In your case, I claimed your soul to be too valuable for me to consume, therefore I extended your soul's lifetime." Sebastian closed his eyes as flashes of memory hit him. He heard Ciel move a slight bit closer to him.

"Why? Why did you claim my soul to be too valuable? I specifically ordered you to kill me after I completed my revenge." Ciel stared confusingly into Sebastian's looming eyes. Sebastian stared blankly at Ciel.

"Young master, do you honestly believe, that after serving you for such a long time, that I could simply let you die that easily?" Sebastian scanned Ciel's face for any emotion, but found none.

"But we both know I'm not your first victim. You should have had no problem consuming my soul." Ciel's eyebrows furrowed together, confusion overtaking his features.

Sebastian sighed and looked intently into Ciel's eyes. "Young master, if I may say, in all my centuries of existence, I have never met a more interesting and passionate soul that yours. I had never encountered someone who had so much hate, that their entire life feasted upon it." He smiled lightly at Ciel, who was now shyly looking at the ground.

"Fine. Then what happened to these 'valuable' souls?" His pale hands were tracing random patterns on the floor. The light outside began to dim out as night approached.

Sebastian smiled and he cleared his throat. "I am not exactly an expert on this sort of topic, but I do know that the result varies depending on the soul. Some end up living forever, some end up changing the world. Some souls end up being monsters, some end up being saints. Sadly, most are misjudged and simply killed later." Ciel's breath accelerated for a split second. "There are the extremely rare cases, in which the soul is so valuable, the demon consuming it can never bring itself to end it." Sebastian looked up at Ciel through his jet black bangs. Ciel was looking straight at Sebastian, his pale lips were moving slightly as he tried to comprehend what he had just heard.

"But then…what happens when the demon stops himself and saves the soul?" Ciel remembered the look of complete misery on the creature's face when his soul was violently ripped out of him.

Sebastian smirked widely. "The soul either turns into an angel, or a demon."


	5. Bond

Chapter Five: Bond

"A…demon?" Ciel stared at Sebastian with wide eyes. He looked at the marks on Sebastian's torso, the elegant curves accentuating his perfect body. Different theories and explanations ran through Ciel's mind. "_Something doesn't seem right here. I sure as hell don't feel like an angel, but, hypothetically, if I was a demon, why the hell would Sebastian still be here?"_

Something in Sebastian's head clicked as he stared at his young master's pondering face. He could hear Ciel's strong voice questioning all the absorbed information, but his pale lips didn't even twitch. Ciel quickly noticed his butler's odd composure, his demonic eyes sending shivers through his marking.

"Sebastian? Are you okay?" Ciel's fingers started to fiddle awkwardly in his hands.

Sebastian cleared his throat loudly, the thought running through his mind was too unbelievable to consider. "Young master, this may sound a bit ludicrous, but I think…I might be able to read your thoughts." Sebastian simply stared at the young boy.

Ciel's eyes widened for a split second before he let out a slight chuckle. "What compels you to say that Sebastian? You do realize you sound like a person who belongs in a mental facility." Ciel continued to laugh, his butler's theory entering his mind. Although the idea was indeed a crazy assumption, it was an assumption nevertheless. Ciel lightly placed his thumb against his lips and looked at Sebastian, his eyes hard and emotionless. _"Okay fine. If you _can_ read my mind, blink twice." _Ciel stared as Sebastian almost immediately blinked twice, his black lashes fluttering. Ciel stared disbelievingly at his butler who simply sat there, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well then my lord, I think my theory was correct." Sebastian stretched out his arms, his back popping loudly.

"B-but how is that possible?!' Ciel stood up sharply. He simply couldn't stay still any longer. He began to pace around the room rapidly, his mind racing with jumbled thoughts. Sebastian closed his eyes sharply, a pained expression on his face.

"Young master, please refrain from thinking at such a rapid pace. It really hurts." Sebastian shook his head back and forth, his jet black hair becoming messier.

Ciel growled and stared angrily at his passive butler. "Then how the hell is this happening?!? I order you to explain _everything_! How can you read my mind, and why the hell do we have these marks?!" He turned around sharply. He slid down his shirt and revealed the mark on his back to Sebastian, the black wings capturing Sebastian's eyes.

"I honestly believe that the only answer for all of this is simple. Our bond has strengthened." He smiled at the young boy who continued to pace. "If you are becoming a demon, like I presume you are, then it is only expected that we have become closer."

Ciel laughed nervously and crashed onto the floor, his hands laced strongly in his hair. "I cannot believe this…I'm a demon." Tears of anger began to pool in his eyes. What had he done to deserve this? Sure his entire life was fueled on his general hatred for everyone, but whose life wasn't like that?

Sebastian sighed tiredly, his voice straining from all this talking. "Concerning the marks we both have obtained, I believe it is caused by our strengthened bond. All demons have some sort of marking, out bond simply intensified it." Sebastian stood up lazily and walked over to his master. Ciel stared at him as his butler kneeled down on one knee, his right hand crossing over his heart.

"My lord, I know this is all too much to take in, but I swear to you that I will be by your side until the very end of your existence." He looked up at his butler, his red eyes clashing with Ciel's demonic eye. Ciel sighed as he began to calm down.

"Thank you."

Sebastian smiled and resumed dressing the boy. When he was done, he presumed to put on his clothes as well. "I think you might need to walk around to take your mind off of things. I will escort you." He finished dressing the boy and reached for the eye patch. Ciel simply held up his hand to stop him.

"Leave it. I doubt it matters anymore." Ciel began to walk towards the door, Sebastian following behind.

~o~0~o~0~o~0~

Ciel's shoes echoed loudly in the wooden hallway. His eyes looked around and he studied the building. He looked oddly at the walls that were in the exact same condition they were in before the London Fire.

"It was restored." Sebastian simply said. Ciel looked back oddly, forgetting for a second that this "man" could read his every though. Ciel let out a tired sigh. This would take some getting used to.

"How long did it take to be restored?" Ciel stopped before the picture of his deceased parents, a pang of sorrow hitting him. He quickly discarded the feeling.

"Approximately one year." Sebastian said coolly.

Ciel looked confused. One year? That couldn't be right. He woke up in a perfectly restored mansion.

"The young master was asleep for a year." Sebastian said coolly. Ciel rapidly turned around to face his butler, his eyes wide with shock.

"One year?!?!" He yelled out loudly, his breath becoming ragged. "How is that even humanly possible?!" Sebastian silenced him with his pale finger.

"Must I remind the young master that he isn't exactly 'human' any longer?" He smiled at the young boy's expression. Ciel huffed angrily and shouted at his butler.

"Then what _exactly_ am I?!" his fists were clenched tightly, his small knuckles pressed tightly against his skin.

"In simple words, you are a demon fledgling." Sebastian said simply, a small smile pressed on his face. Ciel simply scowled at him.

"Well if this were any other occasion, I would laugh at you. Sadly, I do believe you." Ciel sighed as he continued to walk down the hall. Sebastian stopped him before he walked down the stairs. Ciel looked up at him questioningly before Sebastian pulled out his eye patch from his pocket.

"Sebastian I told you I don't need it. There is no point hiding this from you." Ciel pointed to his right eye, the blood red color looming within the black outline of the mark.

"I am aware that you don't need to hide it from me, but I think you might want to hide it from _them."_ Sebastian tied the eye patch on Ciel's head. Before Ciel could question his words, Sebastian nudged Ciel down the first couple steps. Ciel's eyes widened and his breath stopped at the sight before him.


	6. Souvenirs

_AN: OMG! Thank you guys so much for the reviews and favo_rites!!_ I feel so loved!! XD I was actually really nervous about posting stories on here. This IS my first fanfiction after all. Its pretty scary stuff! However thank you guys soooooooooo much!!! *squee* I love you all!!! --BloodyLawlipop_

~o~O~o~O~o~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Chapter Six: Souvenirs

"YOUNG MASTER!!!" Ciel was suddenly tackled strongly and swooped up in a vice-like embrace by a peculiar subject. Ciel's breathing was completely cut off.

"Master Ciel! We've missed you so much!" The blond headed subject spun the young master around, his cheerful laughs filling the once quiet room. Sebastian stared happily at the scene below him. He let out a cheerful sigh as he descended down the stairs.

Ciel helplessly tried to push against the superhuman force that constrained him. " P-please let go! I can't breathe!" Ciel's attacker quickly released his hold on the young boy and laughed nervously. Ciel began to cough rapidly, trying to regain his breath.

"Ah! I'm sorry master! I guess I got a little too carried away!" The blond laughed nervously and tousled his blond locks. Ciel stared astonishingly at the cheerful individual, his mind racing with thoughts and explanations.

"Finny?!" Ciel stared disbelievingly at his presumably dead gardener. He looked past Finny and noticed two other familiar figures running full speed up the staircase. He was then held hostage by two more hugs.

"Master! I missed you so much~!" Ciel simply gasped as he was encased in a hug given to him by his supposedly dead cook, Bard. The familiar smell of smoke and fire powder entered Ciel's nose. Bard simply passed the motionless Ciel to another pair of arms as if he were a doll. This pair of arms held him a slight bit gentler.

"Young master! I'm so glad to have you home!" Ciel's face was buried in a recognizable head of magenta hair that smelled of soap. When he was released, Ciel found himself staring at his maid Maylene, who was also supposed to be dead.

Ciel couldn't believe the sight before him, his three servants smiling happily at him. Ciel stared back at Sebastian who simply smiled back.

"B-but how? What? How did you get-?" Ciel was cut off by Finny's cheerful voice.

"We got in here through the door!" Finny's smile radiated happiness. Ciel simply looked at him and shook his head. God he was so confused.

"That's not what I meant. Why are you guys here?" Ciel looked at Sebastian and simply thought "_What is going on?" _Sebastian just smiled.

"Well Sebastian told us to return to work after the young master returned from his vacation." Bard answered, his grin spreading from ear to ear.

Ciel stared oddly at Sebastian. "_Vacation?"_ Sebastian simply nodded as if to say _Just play along._ Ciel really wished he could head his mind as well.

'Uh…y-yes. My vacation." Ciel cleared his throat and walked down the stairs. Sebastian stood by his side and whispered into his ear.

"You went to a group of tropical islands in the pacific ocean. I think the islands were called Hawaii." Sebastian's breath lingered on Ciel's neck, forcing a shiver down his spine.

"_Hawaii? Do you think that's believable?"_ Ciel stared at Sebastian, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Yes. There had been English interest in that area anyway. It seems only natural that you would like to go there. The environment is also very calming." Sebastian led Ciel to the dining hall where his breakfast was already waiting for him. He entered the room and noticed his three happy servants standing behind their designated chairs. They all had nervous looks on their face. Finny was the one to speak up.

"Um…Well young master? Would it be alright if we joined you for breakfast? It had been over a year, and we really did miss you?" Finny fiddled with his straw hat nervously, a light blush dusted on his face. Ciel smiled lightly and walked over to his chair.

"Well I find that appropriate. You may join me." He sat down on his chair. The servants smiled happily and sat down as well. Sebastian walked swiftly around the table, placing various plates of food on the table. The servants stared awestruck at the delicious spread of food. Maylene blushed when Sebastian smiled at her.

"Thanks Sebastian! This looks delicious!" Bard fiercely started to devour his omelet, along with Finny and Maylene. Ciel sipped his tea softly and looked at Sebastian. _"Thank you."_ Sebastian simply bowed.

"So how were the islands? Oh! Thank you for the lovely souvenirs!" Finny said between bites of food. He then held up a small seashell that was tied to a string around his neck. He smiled happily as he watched the shell spin around. Ciel looked back at Sebastian, a questioning look on his face._ "Did you really go to Hawaii?"_ Once again, Sebastian nodded.

"Oh yes! Thanks so much my lord!" Both Bard and Maylene held up similar trinkets. Ciel simply stared happily at his servants. Only those three could smile at the simplest things.

"Man! I so wish I can go to the islands one day!" Maylene said happily as she took another bite of omelet. Both Bard and Finny nodded their heads.

Sebastian cleared his throat and said loudly. "Actually, the young master has ordered me to tell you that since he found the islands so beautiful and relaxing, he wishes to take all of you there next week." Sebastian smiled happily.

Ciel looked up shockingly. "What?!" Suddenly, the three servants jumped out of their seats and began sheering loudly.

"Really!? Young master thank you so much! We're honored!" Bard smiled widely and he and Finny jumped around the room exploding in laughter. Maylene continued to stare at Ciel, he jaw almost hitting the ground.

"Young master! Are you serious?! We're going to Hawaii!?" Her voice was high and shaking.

"The master feels that we could all use a nice vacation before we get back to work." Sebastian happily said as he began to clean up the mess of empty plates. Ciel stared awestruck at his butler. _"Are we really going to Hawaii next week?!" _Sebastian chuckled quietly and exited the room, dirty plates balanced perfectly on his hands. Ciel went back to observing his servants prance around the room happily. For a second, he had completely forgotten the fact he was a demon fledgling.

Just for only a second.


	7. Dreams

_HI! It's me again! Anyway I just wanted to let all you lovely people know that there is a small possibility that I won't be able to upload a chapter next week, BUT REST ASSURED because trust me, whenever I miss a week, I will try my hardest to make it up next week! I love you all! *glomp* -BloodyLawlipop_

_O~o__O~o__O~o__O~o__O~o__O~o__O~o__O~o__O~o__O~o__O~o__O~o__O~o_

The rest of the day passed by like a timeless blur. Sebastian became particularly busy, well with all the accidents the clumsy servants were causing. He wished he could go over to Ciel, who looked restless all day and simply walked around the garden aimlessly. Maylene actually forced him to get inside in fear of getting sick before their grand trip. On occasion, Sebastian would poke his head into Ciel's mind to try and figure out what was wrong, but half the times the young master was simply thinking about the upcoming trip to Hawaii. The other half was spent worrying about how many times his servants would destroy the mansion. The sun finally set, and Sebastian had discovered nothing.

It was about 11:00pm when Sebastian came across Ciel, who was sleeping clumsily in the library. His head of messy hair was held up by an open book. His light and audible breath was deep and even. Sebastian smiled warmly and stared at his demon fledgling of a master. In a single day, this boy had experienced more change that Sebastian thought was humanly possible. Sebastian chuckled at the thought. He knew Ciel was no longer "human". He wondered when the reactions of the change would kick in. thoughts continues to run through Sebastian's head. What would happen after Ciel became a demon? Would he simply leave Sebastian and never speak to him again? What if his soul couldn't take the transformation? Sebastian's hands clenched strongly into fists at the last thought. He knew that a soul who couldn't handle the transformation would simply die. The soul would not go to heaven or hell. The soul would be stuck in the middle, in a vast field of nothing. Sebastian looked at his slumbering master. Such a beautiful creature should be allowed to die or roam aimlessly about nothing.

Sebastian quietly walked over to the sleeping boy and picked him up bridal style. Soft whispers escaped Ciel's lips. His dark eyelashes kissed his pale cheeks. As Sebastian began to walk out of the library, he felt a slight tug on his necktie. He looked down and saw Ciel's slender hand wrapped tightly around it, his head tossing slightly as he whimpered quietly. Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed together and tried to think of that the young boy was dreaming of.

When they reached Ciel's room, Sebastian simply laid the boy down in his bed. He didn't want to wake up the young master by undressing him and then dressing him in his nightgown. Sebastian stood back up and stared at the boy, who was displayed on the bed, his pale lips moving slightly. Sebastian smiled inwardly. _Well I can't leave him in his day clothes. Besides, he'll catch a cold._

Sebastian gently sat the boy up and removed his shirt, his limber fingers dancing across the fabric. He then quickly removed the boy's shoes, socks, and pants. The bright moonlight filtered through the open window and illuminated the young master's winged marks. Sebastian stared at the marks, his mind jumping from theory to theory. What did the wings mean? Sebastian traced his hand gently down the pattern, his own marks tingling. The more he traced the wings, the more his own marks pulsated with heat. He quickly removed his hand, not wanting to wake the demon fledgling who was already whimpering. He finished dressing the boy and removed the eye patch swiftly. When he was finished, he gently pulled back the silk sheets and placed Ciel in his bed. Sebastian stood back and admired the young demon that turned restlessly. Sebastian smiled and turned around towards the door. Sebastian turned back and faced Ciel. Ciel's face was dusted with a light blush as he grabbed at the sheets. Sebastian walked over to the boy and toyed with a strand of hair that had been tousled. Sebastian's lips curved into a smile as a light smile played across Ciel's lips. He sighed and the demon butler exited the room, leaving the boy to his dreams.

Sebastian stood in the dark empty hallway, the candlelight flickering in his hands. He blew out the candles and stretched out his arms, the joints in his back popping loudly. He sighed heavily and walked towards his own bedroom. Although demons didn't require sleep, it was a human luxury that Sebastian had grown quite fond of.

Sebastian sat down lazily at the edge of his bed, the moonlight illuminating his pale face and jet black hair. He stretched out once again and began to remove his clothes, the white shirt he wore under his jacket slipping off of his pale torso. His strong hands cradled his head as he sighed, his eyes glancing at the dark symbol on his left hand*. So much had happened today, and Ciel's life had been changed forever. Sebastian smiled lightly as he thought of Ciel's reaction to the events that transpired today. Ciel was lucky. He had someone to walk him through this hellish transformation. When Sebastian had become a demon, he was all alone. He was simply alone and loathed by all the people he had loved. They treated him like a plague, although he didn't deserve better.

Sebastian shivered as the nighttime air caressed his spine. He sighed and slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms. The moonlight continued to kiss his beautiful figure as his bright eyes shone. Carefully, he slipped into his bed and shut his eyes. It was mere moments before Sebastian's plain face took the shape of one filled with agony and horror. He clenched his fists as his mind ran though his dream.

_Blood…There was blood everywhere._

_Sebastian kept running, his thin legs propelling him forward. He gasped for air as his heart raced. He couldn't stop. No matter how badly he was wounded, no matter how much his body screamed at him to rest, he couldn't stop._

_He sprinted into a corner on the street, the cold ground covered by a thick blanket of snow. The night was strangely dark; he could barely see his own hands in front of his own face. His pale bare feet tore through the snow, the sheer cold making him completely numb._

"_Where the hell is that guy?"_

_Sebastian flinched, hearing the malicious voices staggering behind him, and lost his footing. He fell harshly on the snow-covered ground, his head crashing into the pavement. He let out a painful grunt, his head spinning as his blood began to mix with the snow. He tried to stand up, his bloodied hands clawing at the floor. He writhed in pain as the voices drew closer. Sebastian's eyes shot up and saw the face of the man, a mischievous smile painted on the man's face._

"_Well well well! Looks like our little test subject thought he could run away!"_

_Sebastian was yanked up by his hair, his eyes tightly closed with the pain. His nose stung at the smell of alcohol on the other man's lips. Sebastian tried to escape the man's hold, but only ended up being violently shaken by his hair. Blood began to run rapidly from his scalp and glide down his face. The man chuckled loudly as he held up the bloodied Sebastian._

"_Did ya honestly think you could get away from us? Heh…you're pathetic." He violently threw Sebastian on the ground and smiled when he saw the mess of blood and snow below his feet. Sebastian attempted to stand up, but was only restrained by two pairs of strong hands. He struggled fiercely, thrashing around to break free. One of the men cocked his fist and sent a direct blow to Sebastian's ribs. Sebastian's eyes opened widely as he gasped for air, blood spilling from his lips. The men continued to beat and break him, the assumed leader of the group laughing maniacally as he searched for something in his coat pocket._

_This was hell. He was literally in Hell. Punch after agonizing punch, Sebastian gasped for air. When the men finally held him still, Sebastian hung his head low. His own crimson blood was dripping down his lips and falling on the floor. He looked through his bloodied bangs at the floor surrounding him. Sebastian was certain that there was more of his blood in the white snow than in his own body._

_The man with the alcohol breath staggered forward, a small object in his hand. He knelt down so he was at eye level with Sebastian. He took his calloused hand wrapped it tightly around Sebastian's pale scrawny neck. He forced Sebastian to look at him._

"_Now are ya gonna be a good little pet?" The man snickered. Sebastian simply glared at him, his jaw clenched tightly. With a sick smile, the man flashed the syringe in Sebastian's face, his wide eyes taking in the sight._

"_No! Oh God please no!" Sebastian thrashed round violently. He screamed and shouted, begging for someone, anyone, to save him. What had he done? Why was God rewarding him with this cruel punishment of a life? Sebastian grunted and writhed in horror._

"_Hehehe! Looks like lil' ol' runaway is pretty anxious!" The drunken man reached for Sebastian's arm and yanked it forward. Sebastian stared in horror, his wrists straining against the other two men's grasp. The man toyed with the syringe happily like a child with a new toy. "It's okay runaway…shhh…you know you hafta do this. If not, Doc will kill you, me, and your buddies here!" Sebastian simply stared in horror as the needle sank into his pale, scarred skin._

_Almost immediately he felt the fire course through his body. He howled out in agony as his body contorted with pain. His head was spinning and his pulse was accelerating. What the hell did they give him now? His throat was completely raw with all the screaming. As soon as the fire burned out, his body was numb and motionless. He couldn't even move if he wanted to._

_He was going to die. After all those years spent locked up as a test subject, he would die here._

"_Hehehe! Perfect! Now let's take him back before someone sees us." All three men nodded as they started to lift the limp man up._

"_No." Sebastian said coldly. There was no way in hell he was going back to that damned room. He would rather die here on the cold dark street than in that godforsaken place._

"_What the hell did you just say?" The alcoholic man shouted._

"_I said…I'm not going back." Sebastian said sharply, the tone of his voice cutting the man. There was no way in hell he would be dragged back there. This was now a life-or-death situation, and Sebastian was ready to fight._

_In almost a flash he broke out of the men's grasp and latched onto them, his teeth sunken deeply into one of the man's throat. The man cried in agony as Sebastian viciously tore his throat open, his teeth tearing out pieces of flesh and veins one after the other. The other two men simply stared in horror._

_Sebastian stepped back from the mauled up man, fresh crimson blood staining his face and torso. The man clawed at his chest violently, his screams muffles by the sound of his gurgling blood. Sebastian spit out a large chunk of flesh the size of his hand onto the floor, landing a mangled bloody mess. A few seconds later, the man lay motionless and limp._

_Sebastian stared at the two men before him, insanity looming brightly in his eyes. He laughed quietly at first and then soon cackled loudly. The two men shook in terror._

_Sebastian became silent and stared at the men. Between blood stained lips he whispered demonically._

"_Now…Who's next?"_


	8. Animalistic

Chapter Eight: Animalistic

The midnight breeze sneaked in through the window, the moonlight illuminating the sleeping butler's sleeping figure. Sebastian had kicked the covers off of his body as he tossed and turned in his bed. A thin layer of sweat coated his body, the moonlight glowing off of his pale and perfect torso. He let out deep grunts and gasps as his nightmarish memories flooded his mind.

_The dark air loomed above the frightened men, their hands clutched tightly by their shaking frames, glistening tears of horror streaming down their dirty faces. Their stared in horror as the bloodthirsty man staggered towards them. Sebastian's lips were tweaked sharply into a sadistic smile, his blood stained teeth shining in the night. His frame began to shake as dark and malicious bursts of laughter snaked past his lips. His jet black hair was wild and smothered in blood. The men turned around to run, but Sebastian's words froze them in place._

"_Look what we have here! Such an odd sight indeed! Was it not me who would cower from you? Wasn't I the one who lived every godforsaken moment in fear? Didn't I cower in terror right before your very eyes, the eyes that haunted my nightmares every dark and lonely night? Was it not you who laughed every time your so-called 'doctors' stabbed the drug-filled syringes into my already ruined veins?" Sebastian's voice was strong and laced with insanity, his once beautiful hazel eyes hidden behind a haze of red._

_The men were paralyzed with fear, their bodies straining to run away. Sebastian staggered towards them, maniacal cackles escaping through his smile. Suddenly, he swiftly extended his hands and grabbed one of the men by his dirty long hair. The man screamed in terror as the other simply watched._

_Sebastian pulled the man up and thrashed him mercilessly strands and chunks of the man's now bloody hair wrapped around Sebastian's fingers. The man howled out in agony as he was brutally thrown against the cold floor. Sebastian then sprinted towards him with a devilish smile on his face and grabbed both of his arms. He stabbed his foot into the man's back and pulled his flailing arms up. The other man saw his friend and ran towards him, a sharp knife in hand. Sebastian flicked his eyes upward and smiled at the approaching man._

_Sebastian dropped the other man's arms for a split second as he dug his nails into the franticly running man's neck, dark streams of blood erupting from his veins. The man screamed in terror as he clawed at Sebastian, his knife now lazily sprawled out on the snow-capped floor. Sebastian laughed evilly as he continued to claw and tear at the man's throat. In a matter of seconds, the man lay limp in Sebastian's hands, his blood splattered messily on the ground. Sebastian smiled as he saw bits of the man's skin and muscle mixed into the once pure and innocent snow. He dropped the man and kicked him violently. With a quick flick of his head, Sebastian stared right at the alcohol infused man crying and babbling on the floor. The man scurried on the floor as Sebastian walked slowly towards him, his bloodied hands popping their joints anxiously. Sebastian chuckled darkly. He kicked the man's back down onto the floor and pulled his arms up once again. The man cried and spouted out words that were hard to make out._

_Sebastian eyed the man evilly, his blood stained hands wrapping tightly around the begging man's wrists. The man cried out hysterically as Sebastian continued to laugh._

_In a deep and dark voice, Sebastian said to the man, "How pathetic…a simple view of your comrade being mauled up and you turn into a sobbing old bastard." He pulled the man's arms up higher as he pressed his body down lower. "If only you could feel what I had to feel. If only you knew how much pain I took. If only you knew how every night, after you and you 'doctors' would inject me with 6 different kinds of drugs and medication, how I prayed to God that he would save me and kill me." The man's joints were popping and Cracking as Sebastian pulled them higher and harder._

_The man below him cried and pleaded. "Oh please no! I never hurt you! I simply took orders from the doctors! I never meant to hurt you; in fact I always tried to protect you!" He cried and squirmed under Sebastian's vice-like grip. Sebastian's smile had turned into a crude and disgusted scowl._

"_Shut the hell up. You don't have the right to beg for your pathetic excuse of a life. You make me sick to my stomach." With a final tug, Sebastian violently tore the man's arms out of their sockets, the man below him howled out in ear shattering agony. Sebastian threw the man's severed arms onto the floor in front of him. The man stared in horror as he saw his own arms bleed before his very eyes. He continued screaming as Sebastian clawed and tore at the nubs on his torso where his arms had been. The last thing the alcoholic man heard were his own screams, the sound of his blood and muscles squishing and churning, and Sebastian's loud and maniacal laughs_

_Sebastian looked at the scenery around him. The once flawless white snow was infested with puddles and streams of deep crimson blood. Chunks of skin, muscle, and even nerves were splattered along the floor. Two severed arms lay stiff and frigid right in front of him. Sebastian's eyes lingered on an old shop window, his own reflection causing him to jump. His pale face was covered in dried and fresh blood. The stains went all the way from his hair to the middle of his chest. His nails were broken and he had to pick pieces of flesh from under them. He almost vomited when he felt a small vein wedged in his teeth._

_Sebastian looked back around. What the hell had he done? He dug his hands into his hair as he collapsed onto the floor. He was utterly disgusted with himself. What part of his sick twisted mind thought this was the right solution? He could have simply tried to run away, or simply hurting one of the men could have done the trick, but no. some animalistic side of him had been awakened. It had laid dormant all of these years, and at the first scent of blood it had taken over._

_Sebastian laid down on the cold, frozen floor as his mind rushed with thoughts. What the hell was he going to do? He couldn't go back to the other men and the doctors, hell they were the reason he was in this mess. He couldn't go to his family, for he had no idea where he even came from. He contemplated running away and asking a kind stranger for help, but who in their right mind would help a man covered head to toe in blood? Sebastian was out of options. Well, he could just lay here and die._

_He looked up at the cold, silent night and sighed deeply. The freezing air entered his lungs and stung his sore throat. When he closed his bloodshot eyes, he could hear a soft set of footsteps. Good, someone would see this grisly mess and turn him in, and then he could die. Then he could escape this hellhole he desperately called a life._

_He closed his eyes as he heard the footsteps get closer. They were nearly six feet away from him. Sebastian squinted his eyes in confusion. What the hell was wrong with this person? Why weren't they screaming or crying or vomiting their cuts out?_

_The footsteps got closer. They stood right above Sebastian now. He looked up tiredly, his eyes having difficult adjusting to the dark figure. Before he could open his eyes fully, the figure bent down and cradled his head. Sebastian opened his eyes widely. The figure began to soften his hair with pale, thin fingers. When Sebastian looked up, he let out a gasp of shock. Over him, cradling his head, was the most beautiful woman he had v=ever seen in his life._

_Her odd red eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Her deep red lips curved into a sweet smile when she saw him look up at her. Sebastian noted that her touch was colder than the snow below him. Her long, dark, chocolate hair cascaded down from her flawless face. Sebastian stared at her oddly. What the hell was this beautiful angelic woman doing with him? Her smooth lips moved to whisper in his ear with her sweet angelic voice._

"_Excellent job…My pet."_

With a loud scream, Sebastian snapped his eyes open and shot up from his bed.


	9. Voices

_A/N: Hey! Just wanted to do a quick little note to let you know what's up. So first I want to apologize beforehand for not really updating! I had so much going on at school and it was rather hectic. Don't worry though! I plan to be updating at least once a week either on Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays. Thank you all for being so patient! I love you all! *hugs* -BloodyLawlipop_

~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~

Chapter Nine: Voices

Sebastian gasped for air as he returned from his nightmare. His hair was damp with sweat, as well as his whole body. He noticed how his skin glistened in the moonlight that seeped through the window. He ran a hand through his hair as he stepped out of his messy bed. He glanced out of his open window, the nighttime breeze caressing his wet skin and causing alight shudder to run through his body. He glanced quickly at the clock on the other side of his room. The time read that it was barely 1:34 am. He sighed heavily as he stared at the mirror next to the clock. He studied the marks that ran up his arm and across his chest. Such a strangely beautiful thing it was. Beads of sweat rolled down his beautiful chest. He grunted annoyingly. "_This feels like an opportune time to take a quick bath." _He thought. Sebastian slouched lazily as he slowly made his way to the door.

The hallway was cold and desolate, the moonlight lighting every corner of it. Sebastian quietly walked down the hall, not making a sound. Suddenly, realization hit him.

"Damn!" He hissed quietly in the night. He had completely forgotten to put a shirt on. He continued to walk, but slightly quicker. If someone were to see him in such a state, he would never live it down. As he passed the rooms where the occupants of the mansion slept, he sharpened his hearing. No one had been disturbed; in fact, everyone in the house was sleeping peacefully now.

Sebastian finally reached the marble bathroom. He let out a contempt sigh as he grabbed a fresh towel and turned on the warm water. As the tub filled, he removed his pajama bottoms swiftly, folding them neatly and setting them on the marble counter. The room was quickly filled with comforting steam. Sebastian carefully stepped into the inviting tub, the warm water sending chills through his body. He settled into the tub and let out a contempt sigh. The water clung to him as he sank deeper and deeper into the tub. Soon, the only part of his body that was not submerged in water was from his nose up.

Sebastian stuck out his arm from the tub and reached for the bar of soap above his head. When he reached for it, his fingers snaked past the soap. The bar fell rapidly and landed in the tub with a splash. Sebastian flinched as droplets of water landed on his face._ "Damnit!" _He hissed loudly, the soapy water irritating his eyes. It didn't sting his that much, for he was a demon, but just the thought of something in his eyes bugged him.

When he reached down into the tub to retrieve the soap, he saw his reflection in the water. His red demonic eyes shone brightly. In a blink of an eye, his reflection was replaced with the one of the woman in his nightmare. Sebastian jumped frantically and splashed the water, the reflection going away. He lay in the tub gasping for air as the woman invaded his mind. Her sweet voice rang in his ears.

"_You are alright now…you are in my care…"_

Sebastian shook his head violently. _Shut up._ He hissed, his hands now entwined tightly in his wet hair. The voice continued to tease him and peck at his mind. Sebastian clenched his jaw tightly.

"_I love you…and you love me…"_

"Shut up!" Sebastian shouted loudly, his right fist colliding harshly with the wall next to the tub. When he removed his hand, there was a rather large hole in the wall. Why was that _woman_ coming back to his memories? Sebastian wanted nothing more than to forget about her. Sebastian continued to thrash around, the woman's voice ringing clearly in his head.

"_I love you…I need you…"_

"Shut up!" Sebastian shouted loudly, his enraged voice ricocheting off the walls. He dug his hands into the side of the tub, his fingers causing dents and breaks. The warm water splashed violently around him. _"Shut up…I don't love you." _He hissed angrily. Why her? Why now? Why was she coming back to him? He had completely erased her from his mind, so why the hell did she suddenly reappear? Sebastian lay panting, his torso covered in droplets of water.

"Sebastian?" A small, questioning voice was coming from the bathroom door. Sebastian whipped his head over in a second. He stared, surprised, at the figure in the door.

"Ciel?" His voice had no traces of authority or composure. He simply stared at the young master, beads of water rolling down his body.

The young boy stared at him oddly. His eyes then fell onto the hole in the wall and the dents in the bath. "What the hell are you doing?" He then noticed his butler's terrified and panicked expression.

Sebastian sighed in an attempt to compose himself, but it came out as more of a shudder. Ciel quickly walked over to him, a large towel in hand. "Get out." He demanded, his voice flat and cruel. Sebastian looked at him and reached shakily for the towel.

"As you command." He waited for Ciel to turn around, and then he clumsily wrapped the towel around himself. What the hell was happening to him? Why was he suddenly acting like a terrified child? The thought of his actions made Sebastian curse himself under his breath. He then quickly stepped out of the bath, the towel tied perfectly around his waist. He stood by Ciel, waiting for him to say something. Without warning, Ciel stormed out of the room. He simply stopped once and faced Sebastian, his face completely free of any emotion.

"Follow me." Ciel said, his face free from any emotion. He then continued to walk out of the room. Sebastian quickly grabbed his pajama bottoms and slipped them on. He then quickly walked out of the room. Ciel stood waiting for him in the hallway. Sebastian looked at his young master, his emotionless complexion now in tact. Ciel stared at Sebastian, his demonic eye glowing slightly. He continued to walk towards his room, Sebastian following him.

When they reached Ciel's room, the young boy stood next to the bed, his face turned into a scowl. He then quickly pointed to his bed and stared at Sebastian. "Sit." He commanded. Sebastian simply nodded and quietly sat down on the bed. He stared at Ciel, who stood before him, his arms crossed in front of him. Sebastian looked at the boy plainly. The boy's left eye was glowing rather strongly. It made Sebastian flinch a bit..

"Now," Ciel said sharply. "What the hell happened to you?"


	10. Creation

_Hi guys! ^_^ OMG I AM SOOOO TERRIBLY SORRY! I know i said I would upload every week, and as soon as I said that, WHAM! I completely miss a week! I'm so terribly sorry! I should be severely punished! Gah! Anyway, to condone for my absence, I present to you...CHAPTER TEN! This might be the longest chapter yet, but for goon reason. I left alooooot of unanswered questions in the last chapter...i think. So yeah, here you go! Thank you so much for being patient and not hating me! :3 I love you all! -BloodyLawlipop_

~0~o~O~o~o~0~o~O~o~o~0~o~O~o~o~0~o~O~o~o~0~o~O~o~o

Chapter Ten: Creation

Sebastian stared at the young boy seated before him, Ciel's blood red eyes locking with Sebastian's own red orbs. The two simply stared in silence, waiting for any sort of explanation for Sebastian's odd behavior. A heavy cloud of tension loomed quietly in the air as Ciel eyed Sebastian oddly. The young master's arms were crossed tightly and his jaw was clenched. Sebastian simply slouched forward, his still wet hair dripping onto his forearms. Shyly, he glanced up at Ciel through his bangs, only to be met with his piercing glare.

"I demand you to tell me exactly why you are behaving like this." Ciel hissed through clenched teeth. His voice was laced with acidity as they hit Sebastian's ears. The butler chuckled inwardly. _"Well….he sure is getting more demon-like." _

Sebastian's train of thought was interrupted by Ciel sharply clearing his throat. He looked down dominantly at his demon butler. The surprised look in Sebastian's eyes made Ciel feel tall and powerful. He began to pace slowly around the room, his quota of patience wearing thin.

Sebastian stood as still as a statue as he began to recollect his thoughts. He felt Ciel's impatient gaze upon him. Thoughts continued to race around in his mind, his head pounding with pain. The woman's voice began to crawl back into his head, her sickeningly sweet voice cooing in his ear.

"_I love you…You live only for me…because of me…"_

Sebastian flinched at the words, his rapid movement catching Ciel's watchful stare. Ciel quickly walked over to his butler and sat down on the bed next to him. Ciel was beginning to worry for his butler. Why the hell was such an impossibly strong demon acting like an insanity stricken lunatic?

"Sebastian. When I told you to tell me what was wrong with you, it was an order." His voice was still strong, but it had a hint of sincerity in it. Sebastian looked over at his young master. Ciel was so lucky. His transformation would be so much easier than it had been for him, so much easier, and far less painful.

Sebastian sighed deeply, his voice shaking a tiny bit. "Yes, my lord." He twitched his hands nervously as his story began to form in his mouth.

"Young master, are you aware of how demons are born?" Sebastian looked into Ciel's eyes. Ciel simply gazed back at him, his mind free from any emotion now.

"You have never actually told me." Ciel said blankly. His dark red eyes were trying to read Sebastian's emotions. He simply found fear and sorrow.

"Well, demons are simply born out of pure hatred or extremely vicious acts. Wherever hatred is formed, or where acts of evil are done, a demon is born. Although I have told you before that some demons were once human souls who were deemed by other demons." Sebastian continued to stare at Ciel.

"Yes. You've told me that before and that's what happened to me right?" Ciel questioned blankly. Sebastian nodded and continued to speak.

"Well, I didn't exactly tell the young master _everything_ about the souls who are judged by the demons." Sebastian stared guiltily at Ciel. Ciel simply scowled.

"Well then tell me everything."

"Understood. Not all the "worthy" souls are saved in hopes of being demons. Some are only saved because of the demon's selfishness. Those "worthy" souls who are not formed into a demon are sentenced to be the other demon's eternal servant." Sebastian cringed. "Those servant souls are to stay by the demon's side and serve it in any way possible until the demon either kills the servant or the demon simply dies." Sebastian looked at Ciel, his eyes beginning to darken in color. "Before I was the demon you see now, I was a servant to one." His voice was beginning to get quiet as fear settled in.

Ciel looked questioningly at his demon butler. He noticed how Sebastian began to slowly curl into himself. It reminded Ciel of a small child who had had everything taken from them. Ciel flinched at the image. It struck too close to home. "Well, what happened? Please continue."

Sebastian breathed sharply. "As you wish. The demon that had made me her eternal servant was a world renowned demon. She was known as being the most brutal, and beautiful demon who had ever bee born. She was built for hunting, and she used that to her ability. She manipulated her beauty to feast on the souls of innocent men who fell victim to her seductive tactics." Sebastian's mind began to race with memories.

Ciel stared sadly at Sebastian. He noticed how hard it was for his butler to make the simplest words come out of his mouth without shaking. "Sebastian…" He placed a small hand on the butler's bare back.

"She had found me lying down in the bare snow ready to die. The blood and limbs of three men were splattered around me. I had killed them, and I wanted nothing more that to die in the snow, frozen and alone." Sebastian sighed, Ciel's hand comforting him a bit. "She had picked up my body and studied me. Her beauty was simply astounding; it made me believe I had died and gone to heaven, and that she was simply an angel." Sebastian's mind began to race with images of the demon's long, luscious chocolate brown hair and her full red lips. He could honestly feel her deep red eyes looking through him. "She whispered sweet words into my ear, and she told me that she loved me. She promised me that she would take care of me. And I believed her." A small tear began to form in Sebastian's eye.

"_I love you…"_

Sebastian continued. "She took me back to her house and she had healed my wounds. The whole time, I couldn't speak a word. When she had finished, she had told me that she loved me. She said she had been waiting for me for a long time. I believed her." Sebastian's eyes continued to water, unknown to Ciel. "She told me that if I loved her back, we could be together forever. I was so infatuated with her, I blindly took the offer. It was then that I realized who she really was." Sebastian flinched, the tear rolling down his chiseled cheek.

"The pain was excruciating. She had literally ripped my soul out of my chest." Ciel's free hand instinctively flew towards his chest where Sebastian had taken out his own soul. Sebastian noticed this and immediately comforted him. "It was nothing like that. I tried to take out your soul in the most painless way possible. She had literally torn my chest in half." Memories flooded back into Sebastian's head.

"_Shhh…Don't struggle love. It will be all over soon." Her sweet malicious voice cooed in his ear as Sebastian howled out in excruciating agony. He desperately tore his nails into her back, bracing himself for the pain. Tears were soon replaced by droplets of blood as pain ripped through his body. She gently placed kisses down his jaw as her claws tore into him. Her chocolate brown hair sprawled around them as Sebastian thrashed and contorted in pain. He cried out in ear shattering agony as she sank her razor sharp teeth into his neck, blood spewing from his jugular vein. She began to slide her tongue down his neck as he continued to cry out. "It's okay love. You love me, and I love you."_

_Sebastian's hand continued to tear down her bare back. He had never felt this much pain and horror in his entire life. Not even when they made him a lab rat for all those drugs. Not even when he saw his father brutally beat his mother. Not even when he saw his brothers and sisters brutally murdered by their father. That was nothing compared to this everlasting pain being inflicted on him._

_In a matter of seconds, the pain had completely disappeared, almost as if it had never even been there. He looked up through bloody eyes at the demon woman. In her hand she held his soul. She admired and laughed sweetly at the glowing white mass as she carefully pressed it against her chest. The soul slid into her with ease as she smiled down at Sebastian. She bent down and placed her bloody lips on his own. _

"_Thank you love."_

Sebastian's thoughts were cut short by Ciel's impatient words. "Then what happened?" His red eyes were as big as plates as he took in the information.

Sebastian shook his head as he continued his story. "When she had mixed my soul into hers, I was deemed her eternal servant. For centuries, I simply stood by her side admiring her beauty and seductiveness as she feasted on souls of other men. I never got jealous because I knew my soul was mixed with hers. She eventually became my lover, and I lived to please her in every way possible. She had me wrapped around her demonic finger, and I had no desire to escape that. I loved her so much." Sebastian sighed.

Ciel looked up sharply. "Well what happened to her?"

Sebastian lay down on the bed with a thud. "Eventually she seemed to get bored of me. She would often ignore me, and whenever we made love, she would simply stare at me, almost as if she were glaring at me. We fought a lot more, up to the point when she would physically cut me. She would often go out to feast on souls when I didn't know. It was only a matter of time before I discovered she was going out and capturing more men and making them her servants. One day I decided to follow her." Sebastian turned uncomfortably in the bed. Ciel knelt down next to him and began to stroke his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

"I discovered she had six other servants; one of them was even my own father. I was so enraged and heartbroken I simply ran away from her. I couldn't take it anymore." Sebastian's eyes began to water again. "I ran in no particular direction. I couldn't die, for she had my soul with her. I couldn't disappear, for she would simply find me. The only thing I could do was run home and wait for her. I was certain that she knew I had found out. I knew she didn't care, and I knew she would use that against me. I put up with it until one day, I simply snapped." Sebastian growled angrily as the memories continued.

"_Love~!" she cooed sweetly in his ear, her cold breath tickling his neck. "I'm going out again. I don't know when I will be back, so just wait here." She captured him in a sweet embrace as she pressed her lips against his, her hands rising up to tangle in Sebastian's jet-black hair. Sebastian simply stood there, not responding to the kiss. She broke apart from him and looked up questioningly. "Love? Is everything all right?"_

_Sebastian cringed at her sweet, sickening voice. His fists clenched tightly at his sides as he sneered between teeth. "Don't call me that." He spoke with hatred. The beautiful demon stared at him for a split second, and then started to laugh. _

"_And why not love? I know you love me, and I love you back." She snaked her arms around his torso, her chocolate brown hair brushing up against him._

"_No. I don't love you anymore. And I sure as hell know you don't love me. I don't think you ever did." He stepped back as he stared at her, hatred fueled in his glare. She let out a feral growl as she stepped towards him. She shot her hand up and grabbed his neck, her claws digging into his pale skin. She lifted him off the ground as he grunted with pain._

_She looked up at him, a sick smirk painted on her full red lips. "So? That doesn't mean anything to me, and you know that." She threw him down on the floor harshly, his head colliding with the cold, hard floor. She dug her foot into his side as she stood above him. "You're right love. I never loved you; I simply used you for me. Demons cannot love. It isn't in our nature. I simply took you in so you would helplessly serve me like the pet you are." she dug her heel deeper into him. "And there is nothing you can to about it, _love._"_

_She hissed out the last word as she began to walk away from him. Sebastian coughed out blood as he picked himself up. He staggered behind her quietly, forcing himself not to breath. Suddenly, he threw himself on top of her, sending both of them to the ground. She looked up at him as he wrapped his hands around her thin neck. She chuckled as he struggled to choke her. "You honestly believe that you can kill me?" She laughed and simply lay there. Sebastian stopped his hands as he simply stared at her. He examined her perfect body and her luxurious hair. He fell upon her beautiful red eyes that stared back at him, her face mocking and bored. Staring at her made Sebastian realize how truly horrible she was. Something inside of him began to emerge as his grip around her neck began to strengthen. He began to slowly sink his nails into her neck. Her previously humored expression quickly turned into one of discomfort and fear. "L-love? What are you doing?" She began to struggle under him, but he wouldn't budge._

"_I. Said. Don't. Call. Me. That." Sebastian hissed under his breath as he sank his nails into her skin, blood slowly seeping out and mixing with her hair. She began to scream and protest her demonic eyes wide and fearful._

"_What! How the hell are you doing this? Let me go!" She struggled with all of her might to break out of his grasp, but she could simply stare up hopelessly into his deep glare. His once beautifully colored eyes were quickly turning into a deep shade of red._

_Sebastian smiled wickedly as he began to tear at her throat. His lips let out a maniacal cackle as he dug his nails deeper into her. "Love? Don't you know? Wasn't it you that said the servants of demons turn out to be half demon anyway? And wasn't it you that said demons are born where hatred and evil acts take place?" He then dug his nails down her check and tore open her chest. She began to howl out in agony as Sebastian dug around for their souls that she held. "Well since I completely and irrevocably hate, no, loathe you, and the act of killing a demon with you bare hands is quite the malicious act, it only makes sense that I am no doubt, turning into _a demon_." Sebastian then exploded in laughter as his demonic hands came across two masses of pure energy. The she-demon shrieked and screamed out in horror. her own eyes streaming blood._

_Suddenly, Sebastian quickly ripped out the two orbs out from her. With a final, spine-chilling shriek, the beautiful demon lay cold and lifeless on the floor. Rivers of her deep crimson blood pooled around her body and Sebastian._

_Sebastian held up the orbs and admired their beauty. He held up the soul of the demon he had once loved and stared at it intently. He then set it down next to him as he picked up his own soul. He smiled warmly as he cradled it in his arms. Suddenly, his soul began to seep into his chest. Sebastian simply closed his eyes and sighed as he began to feel invigorated and refreshed. When he felt his soul fully inside of him, he opened his eyes slowly and stared at the soul of his beloved. With careful hands, he picked up the soul and inspected it once again. He could see his reflection in the soul. He smiled as he saw his deep red eyes glowing with hunger. In a matter of seconds, Sebastian opened his mouth and quickly devoured the soul._

_He had never felt this feeling before. The soul made him feel euphoric. He smiled as he stretched out his limbs. He looked down at his hands and smiled when he saw claws instead. He chuckled when he stretched out his back and felt a pair of large, black wings spread lively. He almost exploded with laughter when his tongue traced the outline of razor sharp teeth in his mouth._

_He was a demon, and he loved it._


	11. Plans

_Hi! Its me again, here with another chapter to make up for my lack of chapters! So yeah I just wanna thank you ALL for being so freaking amazing! You guys make me so happy to write! XD Anyyyway, I did some research on Hawaii in this time period because that was probably the most asked question i get. And yes, Hawaii WAS around in this time period. It wasn't a state, but there was certainly alot of British involvement in it...that is if the internetz didnt lie to me...in which case, I'm sorry...-BloodyLawlipop_

o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Chapter Eleven: Plans

"Sebastian?" Ciel questioned as he stared at his demon butler's blank expression. The butler was simply staring off into nothingness, lost in his thoughts and memories. Ciel scowled and shook the butler gently. "Sebastian? What happened to the demon woman?"

Sebastian was snapped back to attention as he blinked his eyes repeatedly, trying to recompose his mind. He stared back at the demon fledgling who was eyeing him intently. Ciel's red eyes were wide as plates. Sebastian stared and tried to focus his mind on his thoughts.

"_What the hell happened to he woman? Why does he keep spacing out? Tell me damnit!"_

Sebastian's lips twitched into a smile at the young boy's impatience. He cleared his throat. "Well after I snapped, I simply ended up killing her." His voice was almost completely calm.

Ciel stared disbelievingly, his mouth agape. "Wait. How did you kill her? You were only her servant right? How is that even possible?" Ciel's voice was a low but excited whisper.

Sebastian smiled warmly at the intrigued boy. "Demon servants are half demon already, and I despised her so much, my other demon half was born on the spot. That's how I was able to kill her." Sebastian sat up, his eyes fully concentrated on Ciel. The fledgling's hands slipped from Sebastian's shoulders as he sat up. "And that's what was bothering me. With all that is happening to the young master it was only a matter of time before the memories started flooding back. I am truly sorry if I caused you any trouble." Sebastian scowled at himself. _What a moronic thing to say, of course I caused him trouble._

Ciel stayed sitting on the bed, his small hands locked together in his lap. Sebastian cocked his head to the side as Ciel simply sat there, words hidden under his lips. Sebastian focused his thoughts once again on the boy's mind. In an instant, Sebastian was able to read all f his thoughts that ran rapidly within.

"_What if he lied to me? He tells me I'm a demon fledgling, but what if he's just using me? What if I'm actually just his servant" _Sebastian noticed how Ciel clenched his fists angrily, his body shaking slightly. The young boy looked up, a furious look in his demonic eyes. His voice was hard and hateful, "Sebastian."

Sebastian immediately went by the boy's side, his face completely soothing. "Please refrain from thinking like that. I would never even dream of doing such things to you. I promise you that you are in no way my servant, but I assure you that you _are indeed _a demon fledgling." Sebastian sat down next to the Ciel, his hand gently placed on his shoulder. Ciel snapped his gaze up and relaxed a bit. He then crawled onto his bed and slipped into the covers. He then looked back at Sebastian.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" His voice was flat, but a hint of pleading loomed in it. Sebastian smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, my lord."

With a soft yawn, Ciel drifted off to sleep, a pair of blood red orbs upon him.

~0~0~0~0~0

When morning arose, the Phantomhive mansion was in complete and utter chaos. Finny, Bard, and Maylene were running around the house, trying desperately to make everything perfect. Ciel woke up lazily, his hair in a tangled mess. In a matter of seconds, he heard a familiar knock on the door. With a loud yawn, Ciel mumbled. "Sebastian, come in."

Quietly, the demon butler stepped in, a tray in his hand. With a smile on his face, he walked over to Ciel and handed him an exquisite teacup. He then placed the tray on the end of the bed and opened the curtains. The morning sun vibrantly filled the room, causing Ciel to squint his eyes in discomfort. Sebastian turned around to face the Earl.

"Today we have a rather busy day. In preparation for our upcoming trip, you have told the servants that we are going to the marketplace today to buy the necessities." Sebastian smiled warmly. Ciel almost choked on his tea.

"What the hell? I didn't say that!" Ciel jumped out of bed angrily and glared up at Sebastian. Damn his short stature.

"But young master, it was the least you could do for them. Besides, this will be more fun!" Sebastian flashed his Cheshire cat smile and began to pull out Ciel's clothes from his drawer. "I take it the young master would like a bath first?"

Ciel scowled and sighed, feeling defeated. "Alright then." He began to walk out of his room and headed towards the bathroom, Sebastian following him. When they reached the bathroom, Sebastian quickly prepared the bath, scowling at the dents in the tub he had made the night before. He quickly and quietly bent the metal back, smoothing out the dents. He then turned to Ciel who was studying his eye in the grand mirror.

"Sebastian," He called, his voice unusually soft. "When will I become a full demon?" Sebastian walked towards the boy and began to take off his stockings.

"It usually varies from soul to soul. It can take from a few weeks to a few decades. I have heard of one soul that took approximately three centuries before he became a demon." He slipped the stockings off and folded then neatly on the counter. Ciel frowned.

"Do not fret though. I highly doubt it will take a long time for you to grow into a demon. I will do everything in my power to make the transition as smooth as possible." Sebastian's fingers then began to unbutton the demon fledgling's nightgown.

Ciel then slipped slowly into the warm water, his lips emitting a quiet sigh of relaxation. Sebastian then began to gently scrub shampoo in Ciel's hair. Ciel continued studying himself in the mirror. Even through the dense steam and vapor, he could still see his glowing red eye. He sighed and sank deeper into the bath. Sebastian them spread soap on Ciel's back, his hands tracing the winged pattern on his back. Ciel's skin shivered at his touch. Why was the mark so sensitive to Sebastian? Sebastian tried to suppress a shiver that begged to run across his body as his own markings became hot. He quickly finished washing the boy and began to gently dry him with a warm towel. He then quickly dressed the boy and the both exited the bathroom.

When they both reached the staircase, they were greeted by three smiling happy servants.

Finny ran up the staircase, his arms flinging around Ciel in a strong embrace. "Master! Thank you so much for taking us to the market with you! I'm so happy!" Finny then began to spin Ciel around rapidly, his cheery laugh filling the room. When he put Ciel down, it took him a second to regain his balance. "Yeah! Thanks so much!" Bard yelled from the bottom of the staircase, a brilliant smile spread across his face. Maylene simply smiled up at the Earl as she casually stood next to Bard. Ciel and Sebastian then looked at one another, and descended down the stairs.

The five the exited the mansion and stood outside, the morning sun hitting them warmly. Finny smiled and sighed happily. "Ahh! I love being outside! It feels so good!" He stretched out his arms widely and accidentally hit Bard's back. The sheer superhuman strength sent Bard barreling to the ground.

"What the hell? Hey! Watch it!" Bard growled angrily as he stood up. Finny simply laughed apologetically, his hand running nervously through his messy hair. Ciel couldn't help but let a small smile spread on his lips. Sebastian noticed this and he too, smiled warmly.

This would be quite the interesting day.


	12. The Market

_A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to thank you all again for reading and reviewing! All of your lovely reviews make me giggle like a wee little schoolgirl (creepy mental image I know)! Anyway just wanted to say thank you for being so supportive of my first fanfiction here! I honestly love you all! -BloodyLawlipop_

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Chapter Twelve: The Market

The five residents of the Phantomhive household arrived at the grand marketplace around midday. The sun beamed strongly over the skies as the servants eagerly exited the carriages. They stared at the overcrowded marketplace in awe, their eager eyes sparkling with excitement. Ciel simply stood quietly beside his butler who was also standing in silence, their faces grim and miserable.

Finny almost tackled Ciel to the ground with another superhuman hug. "Master this is all so exciting! And to think this whole area was burned to the ground no less than a year ago." Finny quickly let go of Ciel, his cheerful expression now twisted into one of sadness. Maylene and bard also looked to the ground. Ciel simply stood there looking at Finny, his eyes wide.

He was right. This whole entire area, once abundant with life and excitement, had been completely burned to the ground about a year ago. Ciel looked around him slowly, his eyes finding several spots where there was still nothing. Multiple buildings had scorch marks, and emptiness sat places where buildings once resided. Ciel sighed sadly. What a horrible time that was, and what a horrible memory because of it.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian who was looking back at him, his face free from any emotion. Ciel quickly regained his posture and looked back at his miserable looking servants. He sighed and gently put a hand on Finny's shoulder. The blond gardener looked up surprisingly, a single tear in his eye. His mouth was slightly opened as he let out a small, almost inaudible gasp. Ciel gently smiled at him.

"Finny, please. Nothing good can come from dwelling in the past. Let's just enjoy this day alright?" Ciel's voice had honest sincerity that hid his true anger perfectly. Sebastian shifted in his stance next to him. Ciel noted the butler knew how he really felt.

Finny looked at his master, his lips now curved in a familiar smile. He brought his arm up to his face and quickly wiped away his tears. He then shook his head and smiled brightly. "You're right. I'm so sorry master. Please forgive me." The other two servants relaxed and smiled again. Sebastian stepped up and began leading the group into the marketplace, his lips curved up in his familiar Cheshire smile.

"Now let's have some fun everyone."

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

The three servants ran full speed into the marketplace, their eyes sparkling once again. Immediately they each headed to their own places of interest. Ciel, with Sebastian by his side, began to walk around the busy marketplace. He looked around at the pedestrians who were staring at him in complete amazement and terror. _What the hell?_ He thought to himself. Sebastian let out a soft chuckle, Ciel's head snapping up. "What's so funny?"

Sebastian cleared his throat in an attempt to hide his laughter. "My apologies lord, but last time I checked, this is your first public appearance since the fires. You were gone for an entire year suddenly. There is no doubt that the whole world thought you were dead." Ciel stared back, his eyes wide and attentive. He then stared back at all the citizens who were gaping at him. He then straightened his stance and hardened his expression. With a flick of his hand, he signaled Sebastian to follow him as he walked tall and proud to a particular stand that sold various toys and trinkets. Ciel picked up a small, pink rabbit stuffed animal. He studied the item intently, flipping it over and over until he located the famous Phantomhive logo.

Ciel held the rabbit and looked up at the vendor. The vendor could simply stare, awestruck at the strength radiating from the small boy. Ciel then spoke in a strong, almost adult-like voice. "Tell me. What happened to the Earl of this company?" He pointed at the logo on the toy's foot.

The vendor stuttered as he spoke in a shaky voice. "Um…w-well, e-everyone t-thought he was d-dead because he s-suddenly disappeared after t-the fires." The vendor tried to suppress a shudder as he saw Sebastian staring at him with a mischievous smile. Ciel smirked and handed him the rabbit.

"Well I hope you now that Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of the Phantomhives, is very much alive and has no intention of dying of a simple mansion fire!" Even if he was staring at the vendor, Ciel knew that every pair of eyes in that marketplace was upon him. It made Ciel feel powerful.

The vendor simply stood there, his eyes wide and filled with respect. "Yes Earl! Please forgive my ignorance!" He bowed his head in shame. Ciel simply walked away. He could feel the marks on his back heating up, and Ciel loved the feeling they were giving him now. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at his demon fledgling's display of power. Sebastian then began to think,

"_I wonder how powerful he would be as a demon."_

As Ciel continued to proudly hold his head up high, a particular stand caught his attention. He walked over to the stand and let his eyes wander over multiple pieces of jewelry. Sebastian loomed quietly behind him. Ciel looked at a particular ring that spiked his interest. He looked up at Sebastian who was looking at the same ring from over his shoulder.

The ring was large. There were small, elegant pieces of shiny Obsidian that surrounded a glorious crimson ruby. A silver band with an intricate design embedded the gems. Ciel noticed how Sebastian kept looking admiringly at the ring. His demon eyes seem to glow with wonder at the sight. With an annoyed sigh, Ciel spoke to the enthusiastic vendor. "How much for this ring?"

The vendor's voice was almost nauseatingly happy. "Oh! That's quite the pretty lil' item ya got there! The ring is a nice piece indeed, but eh…the price may be a little too much for a lad like you!" The vendor laughed nervously, intimidated by Ciel's gaze. Ciel simply looked at his demon butler who was too entranced with the ring to care.

"Just answer the question. How much are you willing to sell it for?' Ciel's voice was harsh and mean. This stupid vendor was using up his patience quota.

"Um…well…it's worth about ₤80,000." The vendor began to twitch his fingers nervously. Ciel sighed and pulled out his wallet. He slammed the money on the counter, the noise making both Sebastian and the jittery vendor jump. Sebastian stared wide eyed at his master.

"Ciel?" His voice was almost childlike.

"I'll take it." Ciel said, his voice once again strong and demanding. The vendor scampered around like an idiot, his rushed breath annoying Ciel.

"O-okay! Thank you so much sir!" He opened the glass case and carefully pulled the ring out. Sebastian's eyes followed the ring from the case to the small box where the vendor tucked it away. He then handed the small velvet box to Ciel.

Ciel just muttered and began to walk away from the stand, Sebastian eagerly following. "Young Master," Sebastian questioned. "What on earth are you doing?" Ciel then turned around sharply and handed the small box to Sebastian, trying to avert the butler's surprised eyes.

"Just put it on or something." Ciel's voice was quiet. "I mean if you're going to stare at it all day, at least stare at it while we walk so we can go find the things for the trip." He then continued walking, leaving Sebastian shocked. He held the black velvet box carefully in his hand. He quickly caught up to the demon fledgling and quickly picked him up in a hard embrace.

"Thank you so much Young Master. I think it's lovely." Sebastian almost sang out his words as Ciel blushed furiously in his arms. He then began to squirm.

"Put me down this instant! People can see us!" He whispered harshly. Sebastian cheerfully put him down as he slipped the glorious ring on his thumb. He then lifted up his gloved hand and studied it. Ciel cleared his throat and stared at the butler oddly. Sebastian shook his head and continued walking happily.

As the two continued walking, they were soon greeted by a frantic Finny running full speed at Ciel. Maylene followed close behind, her breath gasping and shaky. Not far behind was Bard, or what Ciel thought should be him under a mountain of packages and boxes. Ciel stared at his servants, a questioning look on his face. _What the hell? _He thought.

Between gasps of air, Maylene finally spoke. "Y-young Master! We have to get out of here! Now!" Her voice was scratchy and worried. Ciel continued to stare at them. Finny grabbed Ciel by the shoulders and shook him violently.

"Please! Let's go! You can't bee seen!" Ciel finally stammered back from Finny's vice-like grip, his shoulders sore. He stared at his startled servants, his face angry now.

He almost yelled at them "What the hell is going on with you guys?" It was then that Bard finally caught up with the rest. With a rather exaggerated sigh, Bard collapsed under the weight of all the packages. When he picked himself up, he stretched out his limbs.

"Damn," He cursed in his ragged voice. "Who the hell needs this much stuff anyway?" He then saw Ciel's angry expression.

"Bard! I demand you to tell me _exactly _what the hell is wrong!" Ciel was now shouting at them. Bard ran up to him and covered his mouth. He whispered quietly in his ear.

"Shhh!" He hissed. "It's best if you aren't seen." Ciel squirmed and broke free from his grasp. He glared at Bard and whispered harshly, his voice filled with acidity.

"Seen by who?"

Bard stuck out his thumb in the direction behind them. "Her."

Ciel looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened horrifyingly, the scene before him leaving him utterly and completely mortified.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

_QUICK LITTLE NOTE! 80,000 Euros are approximately $97,392 U.S dollars...so yeah..._


	13. Possession

_Hiya people! So after reading all of you happy little reviews, I simply couldn't hide anymore. YES! The person who is appearing IS, in fact, little miss Lizzy! XD Although I'm pretty sure none of you guessed THIS was gonna happen...I love you all! -BloodyLawlipop_

_~o~O__~o~O__~o~O__~o~O__~o~O__~o~O__~o~O__~o~O_

Chapter Thirteen: Possession

In a matter of seconds, Ciel's previous feeling of pride was shattered by an overpowering feeling of fear and annoyance. He stood frozen in place as his sky-blue eye took in the sight of the girl who had caused him so much trouble.

"Elizabeth." His voice was a dull whisper. Ciel had a rather strong urge to run away and hide. He knew that if she spotted him, he would be showered in hugs, kisses, and disgustingly annoying frilly things. He knew that her high-pitched and childish voice would probably make him accidentally, or intentionally, attack her.

She was simply standing amidst the abundant crowd of pedestrians and shoppers, her curly yellow hair bouncing with every single movement. Ciel saw how her bright green eyes darted from stand to stand as she ran around the market excitedly. Her sweet smile made Ciel cringe as she picked up several "cute" looking items and paid for them happily. Just staring at her energetic body made Ciel tired and groggy.

Ciel quickly snapped his head around to bark at his servants. "Did she see you at all?"

Finny was the one to answer him in a quaky and nervous tone. "W-well I don't think she did…we ran as soon as we spotted her." Ciel whipped his head to look at Sebastian, his eyes cold and hard. Sebastian was standing completely still. He bowed down and spoke quietly. "What is the Young Master's order?" His voice was strangely sensual. Ciel swore he heard Maylene swoon behind him, but he ignored it.

Ciel shoo his head away from the mental image of his butler and his maid. He looked Sebastian in the eye and said, "I order you to make sure Elizabeth-"

"Ciel?" A sweet, quiet voice interrupted him. Ciel quickly turned around and found himself face to face with a pair of bright emerald green eyes.

"Ciel?" Her voice loomed around him once again as she cautiously got closer. Her eyes were wide, her face pale and fearful. She looked as if she had just seen a ghost. The three servants laughed nervously. Sebastian decided it was his turn to take action. "Well," He said calmly "We still have a lot to buy, so we shall return later." He quickly dragged Finny, Bard, and Maylene away, leaving Ciel frozen in place.

Ciel couldn't help but stare at his ex-fiancée. In the short time he had disappeared, she had lost most of her childish features. Her body has some definitions of curves, and she had even gotten taller. Her once thin lips were now rather full. Her cheekbones were very angular and prominent. Even her eyes had some sort of maturity lofting within them. Ciel couldn't help but stare at her newly-found beauty.

Elizabeth stood before Ciel, completely in shock. Her thin hands were hidden behind her back as she studied her once beloved. He was now a lot taller, and his face had lost a large portion of the baby-like qualities he had. His hair was slightly longer and he looked stronger. Elizabeth simply blinked. _"No," _She thought. _"That's not it at all. He feels stronger…more intimidating."_

She simply stood there as Ciel was slowly losing his patience. He stepped forward in an attempt to break the silence. Before he even picked up his foot, Elizabeth threw her arms around him. Ciel could do nothing but gasp surprisingly. "E-Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth pulled him against her, her arms locking behind his neck. She pressed herself against his slightly tones chest. Tears slowly formed in her eyes as they both stood immobile.

Too long. Too long had Ciel been lost in the fires. Too long had she stayed up every night, shouting his name through sorrow-filled cries. Too long had she yearned to hold him again, to be lost in his icy blue eyes. She had prayed for this moment for far too long.

"Ciel," she cried out. "I've missed you so much. I-I thought you were dead." She lifted her gaze to meet his eyes, the eyes that never failed to captivate her.

Ciel simply stood still as Elizabeth cried into his shoulder. He then found himself staring into her teary green eyes. "I know," Ciel mumbled. "I wasn't dead."

Elizabeth smiled and brought her thin hand up to cup his face. Ciel had to fight an urge to move away from her touch. She first hesitated, but then she lightly caressed his cheekbones.

"Wow," She whispered. "It's barely been a little over a year. You look so grown up, like a different man almost." She nuzzled herself in the crook of his neck. Ciel cringed at the affection he was receiving. He didn't hate Elizabeth, but this was making him a tad uncomfortable.

He pulled out of her grasp and he pushed her back. "Elizabeth." A slender hand was placed on his lips. He looked surprisingly at Elizabeth's gentle smile.

"Didn't I always tell you? Call me Lizzy." She smiled cheerfully. Ciel cleared his throat and tilted his head to avoid her gaze.

"What are you doing here Lizzy?" he said blankly. Lizzy frowned a little bit and crabbed his hand anxiously. Ciel's eyes widened as he stared at her.

She smiled up at him once again. "I was simply looking at the stand where the Phantomhive toys are sold. They remind me of you." Elizabeth quickly covered her mouth with her hand, her face blushing like crazy. Ciel couldn't help but smile at her still-apparent childish qualities.

"Well that's very thoughtful…"Ciel began to speak, but the memories started to hit him. Memories of losing Lizzy over and over again. Memories of her fueled desire to make him smile just once. Memories of the loving looks she would give him, even if he disregarded her completely. Ciel couldn't help but admire her.

Suddenly, he grabbed Lizzy and locked her in his arms, his face buried in her bright yellow curls. Elizabeth gasped as Ciel held her tightly. "Elizabeth," He whispered, his voice slightly ragged. "I'm sorry for making you worry. I missed you so much."

Elizabeth could feel her heartbeat accelerating like crazy. Everything about him was simply intoxicating. Even his smell would drive her mad. She wrapped her arms around him as they were lost in the embrace.

When Ciel finally pulled apart, Elizabeth was blushing like crazy. He shot her a small smile that made her blush even more. Ciel simply ignored her and started to speak, his voice somewhat happy. "So what have you been up to lately? You look so grown up." He stared right into Elizabeth's bright emerald eyes, causing her to blush maddeningly.

"Oh! Um…nothing has really happened. I'm just so happy to have you back." Her voice was almost a whisper. When she realized what she had said, she quickly hid her hands behind her back.

Ciel looked at her oddly. "Lizzy?" he asked innocently. "What are you hiding?" He smiled playfully as he tried to grab her hands. Elizabeth gasped and tugged her hands harshly out of his grip. Ciel tried again, but she squirmed out of his hold again. "Elizabeth?" Ciel asked again, his voice now flat.

Elizabeth whimpered slightly. She absolutely hated herself at the moment. She didn't deserve Ciel. "I-I'm so sorry Ciel! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Ciel lost his patience and grabbed her hands quickly. He then stared at her hand, his eyes widening in shock.

A small, diamond ring was rested comfortably on her left hand's ring finger.

Ciel dropped her hand rapidly, his face completely in shock. He stared at Lizzy in disbelief. She quickly dropped to her knees and began to cry. Ciel simply stared at her. "When?" His voice had a hint of anger in it.

Elizabeth flinched at the anger in his voice. She spoke skittishly thought sobs and tears. "Half a year ago. When you disappeared, a number of potential husbands showed up. I refused all of them, but mother refused to wait around for you any longer. And next thing I knew, it happened!" She cried, almost hysterically. Ciel noticed that the crowd of people was staring at them, their faces either confused of wound in a tight scowl. Ciel quickly picked up Elizabeth by her hands and ran over to hide in a nearby alleyway, ignoring the feeling of the ring pinching into his hand. When they were safely hidden, Elizabeth dropped to the ground, her tears streaming down her face. Ciel gasped for breath as he tried to recollect himself. He looked at Elizabeth angrily.

"What's his name?" Ciel hissed angrily, Elizabeth stared up at him, her eyes red and puffy. She kept crying, trying to find her voice. Ciel grew impatient and he shouted angrily, the marks on his back burning with rage and power.

"What. Is. His. Name?" Ciel's voice was incredibly hateful and strong, causing Elizabeth to cringe. She simply held onto his foot, almost as if she were begging.

"H-His name is Schneizel. Julius Schneizel. H-He's nobility in his country." Elizabeth gasped as she stared at Ciel, horrified. His once beautiful blue eye was glowing a deep blood-red. She couldn't look away. She simply stared up at his as she continued crying. Ciel was growing tired of her useless weeping. He kicked his foot violently away from her grasp.

"Stop crying you wench! You have no right to cry!" Ciel shouted terrifyingly. He could feel his marked eye glowing with intensity. He felt the winged markings on his back burning as if they were set on fire.

She was his. She had always belonged to him, even since birth. Ciel didn't love her as if they were lovers. He simply wanted to keep her from harm. She belonged to him. She was his toy, his possession. No one, not anyone, had the right to take what was rightfully his.

Ciel could hear footsteps from far away. He peaked out from the side of the alleyway to see a young man running full speed. When the man reached Ciel, he forcefully shoved him to the side and ran into the alleyway. Ciel staggered back, his spine colliding painfully with the wall behind him. His body cried out in pain, but his head ignored it and focused on the scene before him.

The young man had knelt down and scooped Elizabeth up into his waiting arms. Elizabeth moaned and curled up into his arms. Ciel, disgusted with this man, stalked forward.

The young man shot Ciel a look of pure hatred, his dark honey eyes threatening and angry. "Stay back." Ciel simply smirked at the man who held Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked up at the man and smiled lovingly as she lightly entangled her thin fingers in his dirty blonde hair. "Julius…I'm sorry." She pulled herself to him, her tears staining his shirt. When he heard his beloved speak, Julius clenched his jaw tightly. What the hell had this strange young man done to his Elizabeth?

Julius snapped his head up and stared directly at Ciel, honey eyes melting with hatred into crimson red eyes. He gently placed Elizabeth on the floor, reassuring words slipping quietly from his lips. Julius then ran full-speed at Ciel and shoved him against the wall, his fist tightly clenched around Ciel's collar. Ciel gasped in surprise, the collision with the wall causing him great pain. Seeing Ciel's pained expression only drove Julius forward, his fist now digging into Ciel's neck.

"You." Julius hissed hatefully. "Who the hell are you, and what have you done to my Elizabeth?"

Ciel simply smirked, his deep red eyes staring mischievously into Julius's honey orbs. A small but mocking laugh escaped from his lips, causing Julius to growl angrily. "You're Elizabeth? Don't you mean the Elizabeth who only married you because I, her original fiancée, wasn't around to sweep her off her feet and take her as my own?" Ciel simply watched, amused, as Julius's expressions changed from angry, to heartbroken, and back to angry.

Julius couldn't believe that this _kid _dare insult him or his love. He hissed angrily as he drove his fist into Ciel's stomach. Ciel buckled forward as the wind was knocked out of him with a gasp, one of his ribs snapping. Julius let him go and ran over to Elizabeth. He then picked her up rather forcefully.

"Elizabeth," Julius spoke, his voice filled with worry and anger. "Is what this man says true? Were you to marry him in the beginning?" Elizabeth stared up at Julius, new tears streaming down her face. She glanced over and gasped as she saw Ciel writhing on the floor in pain. Julius caught her staring at Ciel and growled angrily, his hands shaking Elizabeth's slender frame.

"Is it true!" Julius was on the brink of losing it.

Elizabeth blinked sadly and entangled her hands in his hair once again. "Yes." She sighed. "Ciel Phantomhive was the man I was supposed to marry, but he was presumed dead in the London Fires. Mother refused to wait around for him, so she made me marry you." Elizabeth swore she heard her own heart breaking as she stared hopelessly at Julius.

His whole world was falling apart in mere seconds. The woman he had loved and so happily married was like a forgotten toy left by this _Ciel Phantomhive _character. Julius tightened his embrace on Elizabeth, his warm breath tickling her neck.

"Julius?" Elizabeth asked timidly.

"Don't worry love." Julius whispered into her ear. His voice was shaking, but it was filled with love and care. "I don't care if you only married me because he was gone. I don't care if you still love him. I don't care if you lied to me the day you said 'I love you'." He placed his hands on E her hips and pulled her closer to him. "All I care about is living a long and happy life with the woman I married and love."

At that moment, Elizabeth lost it. She collapsed in her husband's arms, tears of joy streaming down her face. "Julius!" She cried. "I love you so much!"

Ciel stared with a disgusted face at the scene before him. He tried to stand up, but he was sure this Julius guy had broken one of his ribs. His body was screaming in protest with every movement. He knew he needed to find help, and fast. He immediately thought of the exact person for that. _Damn this!_ He cursed in his mind. _Where the hell is that useless butler?_

"Right here." Ciel jumped at the sound of Sebastian's smooth voice in his ear. When he looked up, he found himself staring at the demon's Cheshire smile. Sebastian picked him up carefully, sensing his master's pain.

Ciel continued to stare at Elizabeth and Julius, his face contorted with disgust. He was done with all of this. He glanced at Sebastian. _I demand you to resolve this in any way you see fit._ Sebastian simply nodded and walked swiftly in their direction. He looked Julius straight in the eye, demonic red dominating honey. Julius simply stared.

"Who the hell are you?" Julius spat. Sebastian frowned at the so-called-royalty's behavior. With a quick movement, Sebastian jammed his fist into Julius's stomach, causing the young man to stagger forward. Julius gasped as he heard his own ribs snapping in several locations. He collapsed on the ground, blood spewing from his mouth. Elizabeth screamed and knelt down next to him. She stared up disbelievingly at Sebastian.

"Sebastian! What was that for?" She cried angrily. Sebastian simply smiled as he walked back to Ciel who was reclined against the wall, a smile on his lips. Sebastian turned around to face Elizabeth, a prominent smirk painted across his face.

"An eye for an eye, Mrs. Schneizel." The two Phantomhive residents were about to leave, when they heard a shout behind them.

"Wait!" Julius shouted, his voice filled with agony. "I'm not done with you Phantomhive!" Ciel turned around sharply and glared at Elizabeth, and then at Julius.

"Well I'm done with you Schneizel."

_~o~O__~o~O__~o~O__~o~O__~o~O__~o~O__~o~O__~o~O__~o~O__~o~O_

_Okay! So tell me honestly, what do all of you lovely people think of Schneizel? I must confess that I made him up in like...five seconds. And who was totally surprised by this little "Love-triangle" scheme I threw in? *bows*  
_


	14. Puppet

_Hi guys~ Just a quick little update teeing you that I am officially on summer vacation, thus my schedule for updating chapters will change. There will be a new chapter (or two maybe) every week, but just at random times. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! -BloodyLawlipop_

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Chapter Fourteen: Puppet

Ciel and Sebastian arrived at the mansion shortly, the other servants already anxiously anticipating their return. When they arrived home, Finny ran towards them, a worried look on his face.

"Um…Master?' He questioned shyly. "W-what exactly happened?"

Ciel shot him a look of pure disgust. He was in no mood to talk to anyone, or even acknowledge anyone's existence. If it were up to Ciel, no one would exist in his world. It would be just him. He didn't need anyone else, hell he had no idea why he was constantly surrounded by people he down-right detested. He took a step forward, his hands tightly clenched into fists by his side. His teeth were locked together fiercely as he glared at Finny. The superhuman gardener took an involuntary step back, his eyes wide and fearful.

"Finian." Ciel growled, his voice oddly deep and dark. He could feel his marks burning with heat and a new urge to simply raise hell for the innocent gardener. Ciel shook his head sharply. _What the hell is wrong with me? Finny did nothing!_ He thought in his shaken up mind.

Finny flicked his glance towards Sebastian, who was standing completely silent behind Ciel. Sebastian smiled and walked towards the staircase, pulling a rather perplexed looking Ciel. Finny simply stared, mouth agape.

"I think it is best if the young master rests now Finny. I bid you goodnight." Sebastian then began to walk up the stairs, a quietly raging Ciel in hand. Finny simply nodded and walked of quietly, his questions unanswered.

Sebastian smiled slightly as he led Ciel up the stairs and into the hallway. The moonlight seeped in through the windows and illuminated the two figures. Ciel stared emptily at Sebastian while they made their way to Ciel's room. When they turned a corner, Ciel caught a glimpse of his demon butler's smirk. Ciel frowned.

When they made it to the bedroom, Ciel sat down sharply on his bed, kicked off his shoes, and entangled his hands in his hair. Ciel had so many emotions running through him. Anger, sorrow, pity, confusion, and regret circled his system. Ciel could also feel a bit of something else, but he had no idea how to name it.

"Desire." Sebastian spoke up, his voice slightly mocking. Ciel glared up at him through his bangs. The demon butler smiled cheerfully, causing Ciel to lose his temper.

"Sebastian. What are you talking about? What desire?" Ciel sat up sharply, his hands clenched around his bed sheets.

Sebastian smiled as he chuckled darkly. "Well young master, aren't you feeling a tad bit 'odd' today?"

Ciel frowned. Of course he had felt "odd". What a stupid question.

Sebastian chuckled again. "I take it you noticed. The reason you feel odd is that day after day, your demon instincts and qualities are taking over." Ciel's eyes widened.

"What instincts and qualities _exactly?_" Ciel questioned.

Sebastian walked over and stood before him. "Simple qualities. Your body will change to accommodate demonic tendencies. You will grow much sharper and faster reflexes, and your body will have the highest possible pain tolerance. Also, you body is already learning to regenerate after injuries." Sebastian pointed to Ciel's torso. Ciel poked at his supposedly cracked ribs. There was absolutely no pain at all. He looked up at Sebastian, his eyes as big as plates.

"As for instincts," Sebastian continued. "The strongest one, which I presume is already emerging, is the instinct to kill and devour." Sebastian smiled wickedly.

The dark room was quiet. Ciel simply sat in his bed looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian had always had this small feeling of dominance over Ciel, but Ciel had simply shaken it off as a demonic quality. Now Ciel noticed the vibe was stronger than before. He literally felt as if Sebastian was controlling his every move like a perfect little puppet.

Sebastian smiled darkly. "That is because I _am_ controlling you."

Demonic eyes clashed as Ciel looked up questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Sebastian spoke nonchalantly. "Well since it is by my doing that you are now a demon fledgling, it is now my duty that I keep you under control so you don't go around causing havoc and chaos." The way he spoke was almost mocking.

Ciel then stood up and shouted at Sebastian angrily. "Just who the hell told you I was some puppet for you to control?" Ciel hated this. He absolutely detested knowing that Sebastian controlled him. He didn't know why or how, he just knew he absolutely hated it. No one in his entire existence had ever come close to controlling him. Being controlled felt so degrading and demoralizing. It made Ciel feel like nothing but a servant to Sebastian. At that moment, memories of the beautiful demon that had controlled Sebastian flooded Ciel's memory.

Ciel glared at Sebastian, his eyes glowing a deep demonic red. His jaw was clenched so tightly, it felt like it would snap. "You _are _planning to make me your little servant aren't you? Just like how that _woman_ controlled you."

Sebastian growled angrily. Suddenly, he jumped on the bed in front of Ciel and forced his body down, pinning Ciel's hands above his head. Ciel squirmed and shouted, but to no avail. As much as Ciel clawed and screamed and protested, Sebastian would always be stronger. Ciel snarled. "You bastard let go of me! You disgusting demon! I don't want to be your servant! I don't want this! Let me do you sick devil!"

Sebastian shook Ciel violently, his left hand wrapped tightly around Ciel's wrists. The other hand forcefully pushed Ciel's back to the bed. The sheer force of the pressure caused Ciel to gasp out in pain. He looked up helplessly at Sebastian, only to quickly tear his eyes away.

Sebastian was terrifying. His red orbs were locked onto Ciel. The usual red color was now the darkest shades of red Ciel had ever seen. Dark lines of midnight black circled his iris. A giant shadow seemed to loom above the demon's head, twisting and contouring evilly. Ciel could feel sharp claws digging into his skin, ripping Sebastian's gloves. Tears of fear began to run down Ciel's closed eyes.

"Shut up." Sebastian hissed, his voice terrorizing and demanding. Ciel simply whimpered helplessly. "You have absolutely NO idea about what's happening. The fact that you could get away with whatever the hell you wanted to when you were a human gives you NO right to even _consider_ doing whatever the hell you want as a demon!" Ciel looked at Sebastian's ungloved hands. Sebastian's marks appeared to be moving, snaking around Ciel's own skin. The contact made Ciel cry out in pain.

"I control you from doing anything stupid. I control you from going around and killing innocent people. I control you from being a monster." Sebastian whispered evilly in Ciel's ear. "And if you don't like that, too damn bad. That's how it is now, and you better as hell listen to me Ciel. Do I make myself clear?" Ciel nodded his head quickly. He felt Sebastian's vice-like grasp loosen. Sebastian then hopped off the bed. Ciel looked up, only to see Sebastian smiling maliciously at him.

"Good." Sebastian spoke cheerfully. "Goodnight Ciel." Sebastian then quietly walked out the door, leaving a terrified Ciel curled up and shaking on his massive bed, tears slowly running down his moonlit face.


	15. Letters

_Gah...I cant believe it's already chapter fifteen! *happy dance* I never thought I would make it this far! thank you all so much! I know it sounds extremely cheesy and cliche, but I honestly mean this when I say this. If it weren't for all you readers and reviewers, I would have honestly never made it this far! Thank you all! I LOVE YEEEEW~ -BloodyLawlipop_

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Chapter Fifteen: Letters

Ciel curled himself up in his grand bed, pants of fear escaping his small, quivering lips. He lightly traced a finger where Sebastian had viciously grabbed his wrists. He could still feel the demon's vice-like grasp on him, shrouding him in a cloud of darkness and utmost fear. In his life, Ciel had never seen Sebastian that angry. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to make the butler break his tidy and well-kept personality. He knew he was a demon, obviously and clearly, but he was so used to being around Sebastian's act, that this small glimpse of the butler's actual personality scared Ciel.

Ciel stayed curled up in a protective ball in his bed as the night slowly dragged on. His eyes begged for sleep, but his mind quickly interrupted his need by filling Ciel with flashbacks of Sebastian's sinister glare and demonic shadow. A single tear threatened to stream down Ciel's face. He quickly wiped it away angrily. He was Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive estate for Christ's sake! He did not cry when someone simply yelled at him.

Ciel stared at the tear that now ran down his pale, shaking finger. He sighed and let a pitiful whimper escape his lips. No, now he was Ciel Phantomhive, demon fledgling to Sebastian Michaelis. As much as the thought frightened the Earl, there was nothing he could do about it. He was stuck like this, forever. Slowly, his mind let Ciel succumb to the night as his eyelids grew heavy, his thoughts ceasing to pester him.

Ciel tossed and turned the whole night, an occasional whimper of "No." escaping his lips. His legs were entangled furiously in his bed sheets, his hands grasped tightly around himself. Visions of terror and maliciousness haunted the young master's mind, ruining any chance of a possible good night's rest.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Sebastian made his way into the kitchen early in the morning, his clothes perfectly ironed as always. Sebastian quickly looked around and frowned. Bard wasn't up yet. He stepped out of the empty kitchen and made his way to Bard's sleeping quarters. Back when Bard was hired, he requested a room next to the kitchen so he would be able to access it easier. Sebastian frowned at the thought. _As if he was ever in the kitchen…_

Sebastian knocked quietly on the door, hearing no response. He tapped his foot, annoyed, and knocked again louder. Again, there was no answer. Sebastian groaned and jumbled with the doorknob. To his surprise, it was unlocked. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow and let himself in quietly.

He walked into the small room and found the window wide open. Bard was reclining against the window, the small morning breeze playing in his dirty blond hair. His green eyes, usually filled with a positive vibe, were now lost in thought, giving them an almost empty gaze. Sebastian quietly walked over to the chef and cleared his throat to announce his arrival. "Oh." Said Bard, "Sebastian. G'morning."

Sebastian smiled warmly, trying to figure out what was wrong with Bard. He stepped closer to the man, his own hair being swept up lightly by the brisk, morning air. The sun shone brightly through the white window. They had a view of the grandiose garden filled with pure white roses that their Young Master loved so much. The stone fountain continued to flow with clear and refreshing water. Sebastian could never get over the irony of the fountain. The fountain itself was in the shape of an angel. The water would cascade down her wings as she had her hands raised up, a wide bowl in her possession. Sebastian quietly smirked at the fountain. _Funny,_ He thought. _A stone angel proudly displaying the home of two demons…_

Bard said nothing. Hell, he wouldn't have noticed Sebastian next to him if the butler hadn't lightly poked his shoulder. He turned his head slightly and saw Sebastian's questioning face. "Bard?" Sebastian spoke quietly. "Is everything alright?"

Bard simply sighed and returned his gaze outside. "Yeah," He spoke casually. "It's just I keep remembering yesterday…How's the Master?" His voice held honest sincerity, which threw him off guard a bit.

Sebastian didn't seem to notice. "He's alright now, although he was a tad shaken up when we returned. I didn't think seeing _her _with _him_ would upset him so."

Bard sighed. "Yeah, I agree, but I feel like I'm responsible…I mean, we never even told him she had gotten married. We could have sent him the letters when she sent them here." He pointed to a stack of papers, letters, tightly bundled together on his bedside table. There were so many letters; the pile was threatening to topple over any second. Sebastian walked over to the pile and picked up a pink envelope. The mansion's address was elegantly written with black ink, the letters curving at the exact spot needed. Sebastian couldn't help but pick up the scent from the envelope. It smelled like Lady Elizabeth's perfume. The floral scent almost made Sebastian gag; he wondered why humans found this so attractive. He carefully slipped the letter out of the already opened envelope. Sebastian read the letter quickly, his eyes skimming over the exquisitely decorated page.

_My Dearest Ciel,_

_I know that I just wrote to you about a week ago, but I have rather grim news. Although mother knows that you and I share an unconditional and irrevocable love, she refuses to wait around for you any longer. You remember that one man who has royal bloodlines, Julius Schneizel? Well, mother has arranged a marriage between him and I. Ciel, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop her and make her wait until you showed up, or even until you gave a sign that you were alive. I groveled at her feet, clinging to her skirt, begging her with all my power. She simply refuses. Julius and I are to be married in three month's time._

_Ciel, my love, I cannot put in words how sorry I am. I love you so much, and I hate myself for making you suffer over this. I want to end things with Julius, but he doesn't even know about you and I. Mother refuses to tell him, and I am forbidden to speak of you. I'm so sorry Ciel. I bet you hate, no, loathe me right now for betraying you, but in reality, this is partially your fault. Where are you? It seems like you just…disappeared off the face of this earth. I'm not even sure if these letters are reaching you or not._

_Well, it is about time I close things off, as this will probably be the last letter I ever send you. I love you Ciel Phantomhive. I love you so much, it hurts me. It hurts me that it won't be you waiting at the altar for me. It hurts me that it won't be you whose lips melt into mine after we say our vows. It kills me that it will not be you who slips me off my feet and carries me to our wedding carriage. It kills me that as long as Julius is my husband, I will probably never see you again. Ciel, I love you, and I want you to know that I love you and only you. Every time I'm in Julius's arms, or I kiss Julius's lips, I will always be thinking it's you Ciel._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth_

Sebastian almost shredded the letter, anger flowing through him. Who the hell does she think she is? Does she _really_ believe that Ciel is undoubtedly crazy about her? Sebastian's demonic eyes fell upon a smudge of ink on the page. His face summoned up a disgusted smirk when he realized what it was. Elizabeth's tears. Sebastian had to refrain from smiling as he imagined Elizabeth writing this.

Sebastian felt Bard watching him, and he quickly out his act back together. He sighed and lightly patted Bard's shoulder with his free hand. "I know it seemed like a good idea, but by the time he got them, it would have been too late." Sebastian stood still as he noticed Bard slouch sadly in front of him.

"Yeah," He whispered his voice raspy and hard. "But I mean I feel sorry for him. He's just a kid, and yet he has the problems of a full-grown adult." Bard gnawed on his cigarette monotonously, his gaze cold and flat. "I hope he gets a chance to relax and kid around when we leave on the trip. He won't be a kid for long…"

Sebastian nodded his head and smiled at Bard. Before he turned towards the door, he grabbed the stack of letters and headed out. He then walked out of the room and into the hallway. The hallway was empty; the only movement was Sebastian's own feet gliding over the floor. Letters in hand, Sebastian made his way to his own room. Quickly, he opened his door and placed the letters on his bedside table. He smiled at the toppling stack and then made his way towards the kitchen, making sure to lock the door to his room. In the kitchen, he then quickly boiled a kettle of water and prepared Ciel's morning tea. The Young Master would wake up any minute, and Sebastian would be there waiting for him. That's how it's always been, and that's how it will always be.


	16. Not Possible

_Hello everyone...*bows* IM SO SORRY! I feel horrible! *cries desperately* I know i said I would update like...every week, and I'm a terrible liar. I realize now it has been over a month. The truth is, I was traveling and doing alot of other things, and I was simply uninspired for awhile. I would sit down to write a chapter, write it, and end up deleting it angrily. I'm sorry! As compensation, I tell you now I am officially not dead, and that I WILL return to the regular weekly schedule...I'm sorry if you have hostile feelings towards me now...-BloodyLawlipop_

~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~

Chapter Sixteen: No Possibility

A dull light shrouded the room as Ciel opened his eyes to a new day. His whole body felt heavy, as if his body were filled with sandbags. His head throbbed painfully as he ran a thin hand through his messy head of hair. He let out a sigh as he stretched his back, the joints popping loudly. He stared blankly at the door, half expecting the butler to be standing there, his morning tea in hand. Ciel frowned annoyingly, his arms crossed as he stared at the door.

"Sebastian, where the hell are you?" He hissed quietly as he sprung out of bed. He was getting really annoyed with his butler lately. Even if they had that little late-night "argument" last night, that didn't mean he was suddenly _not _his butler. As soon as he made contact with the floor, his body buckled forward and collided with the floor. Ciel let out a small gasp as he felt his aching body against the floor. When he tried to pick himself up, he found his entire body to be stiff and heavy as stone. As he pushed his body up with his arms, he quickly fell back down with a loud thump.

"Damnit! What the hell is this?" Ciel growled as he lay helplessly on the floor. He could feel the marks on his back burning uncomfortably. He dug his nails into the carpet, emitting a strained grunt, and clawed his way to the front of his grand mirror. He rested his head against the carpet of his floor and simply stared at his reflection. He looked first to his left eye, blue and mesmerizing as the sea. They were his mother's eyes. The memories of his childhood hit him, and Ciel tried to choke back a cry. He wondered and thought about them for seemingly endless minutes, simply staring at his reflection.

As he shook his head in sorrow, he caught a glimpse of his right eye. It was a complete contrast to his other eye. It was a deep crimson red that burned with the intensity of fire. Over the days, the color had become as rich and deep as the color of blood. The black pentagram stood out sharply, despite the dark surroundings. Ciel's lips were curled up in a sinister smile. He looked back at his other eye, only to be completely disgusted with it. He peeled his eyes away from his reflection and rolled his body so he was spread out on the floor and staring at his ceiling, his demonic smile still in play.

"I wonder..." He thought, a deep chuckle escaping his lips. He thought once again about his parents, their loving kisses and sweet embraces sneaking into his memory. His mind then wandered off to the event of Sebastian's anger toward Ciel. He remembered the butler's deathly glare that seemed to burrow into his very soul. He remembered the claw-like grasp the demon had on his slender wrists. He remembered how Sebastian's marks crawled onto his skin and burned into his like molten lava.

Ciel laughed once again. _"What would they do?" _He thought. _"What would they do if they saw me like this? How would they react to the fact that their beloved son was a demon? What would they do if I stood before them, demonic instincts running wild and the urge to kill burning within me? Would they run away, screaming bloody murder? Would they try to stop me and tell me sweet nothings like 'we love you no matter what you are Ciel'? Or would they stand there, too terrified to react?" _Ciel ceased his laughter and simply sighed while closing his eyes, unable to move his abnormally heavy body.

"I doubt they would simply stand there; more likely, they would run." A cool voice whispered in Ciel's ear, the cold breath causing his eyes to snap open. Ciel's red eyes melted with a pair of deeper crimson eyes. Ciel let out a loud gasp and tried to push away the intruder out of instinct, but he still could not move a muscle.

"Young Master," Sebastian sighed annoyingly, his body bent over so the top half of his body was shadowing Ciel's. "There is a perfectly acceptable bed right behind you. Must you lie down on the floor like an exhausted child?" Sebastian smiled mockingly at the angry Earl under him, his smile widening at the sigh of the disheveled boy. Ciel growled quietly and shouted up at his smiling butler.

"Sebastian! Where the hell have you been? I've been lying here like a stupid block of stone for about half an hour! Now help me up!" Ciel snapped angrily. Sebastian let out a low chuckle, clearly amused with the situation. He bent down and picked Ciel up as if he were nothing and tossed him gently on his bed. Ciel simply stared, unable to comprehend what was happening to him. He stared at Sebastian, a confused glare plastered on his face. Sebastian smiled warmly and opened the deep red curtains, the room immediately filled with the bright morning light. Ciel shut his eyes uncomfortably.

Sebastian stared amusedly at Ciel, his demonic eyes giving off a mocking tone. "Is something the matter?"

Ciel sneered at him angrily, his voice hard and sarcastic. "No, nothing is wrong. I've just so happened to lose the ability to move my body, that's all." Ciel felt Sebastian's amused glance upon him. He simply glared back at the butler, his piercing red eyes threatening.

Sebastian sighed and sat next to his master. He turned to face Ciel and simply smiled at him warmly. "Do not worry Young Master. This 'situation' you find yourself in is temporary. You will be better in a maximum of two days." Ciel was taken aback by Sebastian's relaxed tone, as if something like this was an everyday occurrence.

Ciel scoffed. "So what is this 'situation' and why am I in it?" His eyes followed Sebastian as the butler stood up from the bed and paced before Ciel, his expression completely concentrated.

"Hmm…" Sebastian said sternly. "If I remember correctly, which I do," He smiled at Ciel, who was staring back at him intently. "Your body is just adjusting to accommodate more…"demon-like" characteristics, such as more enhanced strength, speed, and agility, as well as the ability to feel virtually no pain whatsoever." He stopped pacing and stood in front of Ciel, eyeing his face for any sign of emotion.

"Huh…" Ciel sighed. "So this is normal for demon fledglings?" He stared up at Sebastian through his tousled bangs.

Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly. "That is correct."

If Ciel could shift around uncomfortably, he would be doing so at the moment. "Well is it 'normal' for a demon fledgling to-"Ciel shut his lips quickly, refusing to speak. Sebastian stared at Ciel questioningly, his head cocked to the side. He noted how Ciel's gaze fell from staring up at him to staring at his hands, folded neatly on his lap. Sebastian then trailed his gloved hand under Ciel's chin gently and lifted his head up, staring into his eyes deeply, his demonic eyes strangely apologetic. Ciel stared back at Sebastian nervously, knowing full well the butler could read his mind and tell what Ciel was going to ask him. Sebastian inched his face closer, his lips barely caressing Ciel's ear. Ciel let out a shudder, only to realize he couldn't move at all.

He knew that what he did to Ciel was most likely the worst thing he could have done. He had frightened the poor boy completely out of his mind. _"Well is it normal for a demon fledgling to be afraid of the demon who made him this way?" _The question kept replaying in Sebastian's mind as he whispered quietly in Ciel's ear, his icy cold breath lingering on the boy's neck. He could feel Ciel shudder, although he doubted the boy could feel it.

"Ciel," Sebastian's voice was filled with sincerity and regret. Ciel could feel a light blush dust his face at the sound of his name on the demon's lips. "I'm so sorry. The way I acted last night was horrible, not to mention extremely dangerous for you. Please forgive me." Ciel had an odd urge to wrap his arm around Sebastian and hold him comfortingly. He knew that he had made Sebastian truly regret what he did. He could hear the sorrow dripping from Sebastian's voice. He could hear the sincerity and complete regret.

"I would never want you to be afraid of me. I want you to be able to trust me completely and depend on me during this change. Please Ciel, don't keep quiet. I beg of you, don't keep me in the dark about what you feel." Sebastian unintentionally leaned closer, pressing his chest against Ciel and leaning him back on the bed. Ciel's breath escaped him in small, sharp pants. He stared up into Sebastian's passionate eyes, lost in the deep crimson red. Sebastian gently placed his gloved finger to his lips and swiftly pulled the glove off, exposing the pendant mark on his hand. He cupped Ciel's face and brushed the cerulean locks away from his eyes. Ciel looked up, his eyes on the brink of tears. Sebastian caught a single tear with the pad of his thumb, looking at the tear questioningly. "Ciel, what's wrong?" Ciel had to bite his lip to keep from letting out a small whimper.

"I…I was just so scared." He closed his eyes and turned away from Sebastian's oddly warm gaze. Ciel could feel his face betraying him by blushing. Why the hell did he suddenly react like this?

"Ciel…" Sebastian's breath lingered on his neck, causing the young boy to shudder involuntarily. Ciel swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and looks back at his awaiting butler.

"I was scared…that you would kill me, but…" Ciel found himself gazing into Sebastian demonic eyes once again, completely enchanted. "I was scared you would hate me if I did lose control lie you thought I would."

Sebastian's eyes widened, his lips parted slightly. He then sat Ciel up and held him still by his shoulders. Sebastian smiled warmly. "There is absolutely no possibility that I could bear to hate such a beautiful soul." A single tear fell down from Ciel's ruby red eyes, streaming down his pale face. Sebastian smiled and wiped the tear away with his finger. He then wrapped his arms around Ciel's small frame and embraced him tightly, placing his hand on the back of Ciel's head. Ciel couldn't help but bury his face into Sebastian's neck. His voice was quiet and shaky.

"Sebastian…"

~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~

_Alright~ So I know alot of people are gonna be like "WHUUT? WHY THIS SUDDENLY HORRIBLY CUTE MOMENT BETWEEN SEBBY AND CIEL? *throws keyboard*" And the reason is this, I am very easily influenced by music when I write, and thus this kind of chapter is produced by listening to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack...please don't kill me...but yes~ Please review! I honestly do take all the reviews to heart, and I try my best to apply them to the story to make everyone as happy as humanly possible~ 3_


	17. Sleep

_Hey everyone! I know I've been failing terribly at getting these in on time, but I'm just extremely busy with alot of things, thus why this chapter is shorter than the rest. Enjoy! -BloodyLawlipop_

~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~

Chapter Seventeen: Sleep

The rest of the week was like a passive blur in the eyes of the Young Master and his demonic butler. Although the other residents of the Phantomhive manor scrambled around hastily with the rapidly approaching trip to Hawaii, the two others were caught up in their own little unreachable world. While the others worried about what to pack and where to pack it, Ciel and Sebastian worried about the rapid changes Ciel was apparently encountering every other hour of the excessively lengthy day.

"Young Master?" Ciel was snapped out of his current trance by a soft voice that called for his attention. The boy spun around in his chair and was faced with his demon butler's small smile, his eyes hinting a fragment of mockery behind them.

Ciel stared at him oddly, his lips curved in a small scowl. "What." He spoke blankly.

"I hope you are aware that the trip is, in fact, tomorrow. I highly advise that you get some rest." Sebastian stared at Ciel who was simply tapping his fingers on his desk absentmindedly. He sighed and stretched out his limbs.

"I'm not tired." Ciel spoke matter-of-factly. He stood up from his chair and walked around the study, his nimble fingers running across the large variety of books on the bookshelves. He picked up a book and simply went back to his chair, ignoring Sebastian's questioning gaze.

"With all due respect Young Master, we leave early in the morning, and it is already 12:43 at night. Please get some-" Sebastian held his hands up right to his face, catching the heavy book in his hand. He looked over the book and stared at Ciel, who had stood before his chair and had his arm extended.

"I said I'm not tired." Ciel snapped, cracking his knuckled and sitting back down in his chair quickly. Sebastian quickly looked at the cover of the book, a smirks playing across his lips.

"I was unaware the master had a fond liking to tropical animals." He put the book back and smiled at his frowning fledgling. Ciel scoffed and tapped his fingers on the desk again.

"I don't. I just wanted to know what sort of creatures lived in Hawaii. Is that a crime?" He glared up at Sebastian, a teasing smirk painted across his face. Sebastian was taken aback by the Young Master's expression, but quickly recomposed himself and leaned on the desk, staring back at Ciel.

"Not at all, Young Master." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Ciel simply sighed and stared at his butler, clearly bored with the current situation. "Is there any way I can convince you to go to bed?" Sebastian let out an exasperated sigh and stared back at Ciel with an annoyed expression. Ciel stared back emotionlessly and spoke simply.

"No need. I might as well go to sleep, seeing as we are leaving early. But first…" He stood up from his chair and circled the room again, his eyes never leaving Sebastian. He walked toward the butler and hopped up on the desk next to him. His voice was a bit cold. "I have a question for you."

Sebastian stared blankly at Ciel, "Yes? What is it?" Ciel stared intently at his waiting butler, his exposed red eye mixing with the butler's deep crimson ones.

"Do demons sleep?" Sebastian smiled at the simple question. He then simply picked up Ciel and exited the room, walking down the hallway. Ciel gasped and struggled against Sebastian's hold. "W-what are you doing?"

Sebastian ignored the boy and opened the door to Ciel's room, setting the boy on the bed and beginning to undress him. "No. Demons do not sleep. However, sleep is a luxury that demons can learn to indulge in. It's quite nice; you should try it right now." Sebastian stared mockingly at his pouting master's face, a small smile pressed on his lips. Ciel sighed and waited for Sebastian to finish buttoning up his nightgown and slip off his eyepatch. When he was done, Ciel climbed up on his bed and covered himself with all of his blankets.

"Alright then. Goodnight Sebastian." He yawned quietly and closed his demonic eyes. Sebastian smiled at the quickly sleeping boy and made his way toward the door.

"Goodnight Ciel." He spoke mostly to himself, but his smile was still prominent as he closed the door and made his way to his own room. He opened the door to his room and sighed tiredly. He then carefully removed his clothes and folded them neatly on his dresser. He opened his drawer and pulled out a pair of black pajama bottoms, quickly slipping into them. As he closed the drawer, something caught his eye. Sebastian stared questioningly at the drawer and pulled out the sparkling object. It was the ring Ciel had bought for him in the market the day they encountered Lady Elizabeth. He smiled and put on the ring, admiring it once again in the beautiful moonlight that flowed through his open window. He absolutely love the way the gems glowed; he was entranced with the sheer beauty of it all. He smiled and walked over to the open window, his bare torso almost glowing in the moonlight. He closed his eyes and smiled warmly as he backed in the radiant light, his jet black hair blowing in the midnight breeze. He sighed and closed the window, leaving the ring on the window pane. He then crawled into his bed and was quickly succumb by sleep.

~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~~O~o~

_I know this is one of those chapters where nothing really happens, but trust me. Things will happen soon! Please review, for they make me happy!_


	18. Filthy

_Hey everyone~ I know I literally just updated this, but once I started writing, I could not bring myself to stop. SO I present to you this rather long chapter, simply because I feel that soon I may or may not be on schedule like I plan. So please accept this long chapter as a form of payment for my procrastination and/or complete lack of ability to stick to schedule~ -BloodyLawlipop_

_~O~o~__~O~o~__~O~o~__~O~o~__~O~o~__~O~o~__~O~o~__~O~o~_

Chapter Eighteen: Filthy

The peaceful nighttime atmosphere was rapidly disturbed by a series of consecutive growls and the sound of bed sheets being tossed and turned. The midnight air tried to calm down the whimpering boy by caressing his disheveled cerulean hair, but to no avail. Ciel wrapped his legs tightly around the sheets, tugging at them with his shaky hands. His quivering lips were forced into a harsh snarl, his sleeping eyes tightly closed. The young demon fledgling thrashed around in his grand bed as he was thrown into a constant turmoil of terrible nightmares.

_A sweet summer breeze lightly tickled Ciel's nose, causing his clear blue eyes to flutter open. Ciel yawned and sat up as he noticed the thin green grass cradling him coolly. He swept his thin fingers through the grassy field and inhaled the natural smell of the earth. He looked around and saw nothing but a perfectly blue sky above him, the grass around him, and the fresh white daises swaying in the breeze. The only sounds he heard were the sound of the wind rattling the greenery. He stood up calmly and smiled. For some reason, he felt completely at ease. Ciel didn't wonder where he was, and frankly, he didn't care. He felt right._

_Ciel's bare toes curled around the grass playfully as he observed the area around him. Off in the distance, he spotted a building that resembled the Phantomhive mansion. He squinted so he could see a bit better. In an instant, his eyes widened as he simply stared shockingly at the scene before him._

_He saw a man with a head of finely combed royal blue hair with his arm draped across a woman with long, flowing blonde hair. They both gazed lovingly into each others eyes before the man kissed her sweetly._

_Something about the couple captured Ciel's interest. He suddenly found himself involuntarily stepping towards them, the sweet breeze kissing his hair as he walked ahead. In mere seconds, he started running towards them. The distance between them was shrinking as Ciel's breath panted as his legs moved rapidly. For some odd reason, he felt the need to reach them._

_He stopped right before them, glancing at them, and then his mansion. It was exactly the same as his own mansion, but it had a slightly warmer tone to it. He stared awkwardly as the strange couple whispered lovingly to themselves, seeming to not notice the curious boy watching them. Ciel was sure he heard them whisper something among the lines of "I love you.", but he wasn't sure. Suddenly, his own blue eyes locked with the eyes of the woman._

_There was no way he could mistake her eyes. There was no way he couldn't recognize the enchanting shade of cerulean her loving eyes graced him with. There was no way his own eyes couldn't tear up with happiness at the sight of the woman who gave him his own eyes._

"_M-mother!" Ciel voice was on the brink of cracking as tears of joy streamed down his face. He wasted no time as he jumped into his mother's warm embrace. He buried his face in the fabric of her dress, pulling her closer. It took all his might not to let out a chocked sob like a small child. He was hit with a euphoric wave of love as her arms wrap around him lovingly, as well as when a rather large hand tousled his hair. He looked up and stared into his father's warm smile as he bent down and placed a kiss oh Ciel's forehead. Ciel had never felt this happy in his entire life. He felt as if his rapidly beating heart would just explode with love._

"_Ciel," The woman spoke sweetly, her voice as melodic as an angel._

"_We've been waiting for you son." The man spoke strongly, but with a hint of adoration._

_Ciel felt like their embrace wasn't enough to thaw his tie-frozen heart. He wanted to melt into them, become a part of them forever. He didn't want to leave their side for a second. He didn't want to live without them. He needed them, and he would do anything to have them._

_His sky blue eyes were streaming tears of utmost joy. "Mother! Father! I-I love you so much! Why did you leave me?" His hands were shaking as he tugged desperately at his mother's dress. The man smiled warmly and kissed the woman's neck lovingly._

"_Ciel, my child. We love you." The way the man spoke send a jolt down Ciel's being. He was honestly proud and grateful to have such a great being be his father. He felt the woman caress his tear stained face, her full pink lips curved up into a smile. Ciel's heart was on the brink of bursting when he realized how truly fortunate he was to have such a goddess of a woman be his loving mother. At that moment, Ciel felt all the hatred in his soul was replaced with uncontrollable love and affection._

_Although Ciel felt as if he was in a complete state of heaven, something within him was not at ease. Without warning, he felt his mother pull away sharply. Confused, he looked up at her, only to be utterly and completely horrified._

_The women had backed up into the man's arms, a grotesquely terrified expression on their once adoring faces. The woman held her hand out in front of her as if it were infected with a disease. She then stared down at her dress and let out a spine chilling scream._

"_What are you? And what have you done with out son?" Her voice was sharp and cruel, slicing through Ciel's confused little heart. He then stared down at her dress and became utterly mortified._

_The spots where his tears had fallen were now stained with fresh, deep crimson blood. His mother's pale and beautiful hand was covered in the liquid as well._

_Ciel immediately wiped his eyes with his hand and screamed in horror as well. His loving and innocent tears were deep red and thick. He looked over to his father, his heart torn by the look of pure hatred on the man's face. Ciel let out a desperate cry and fell on his knees, groveling before his father. He stared up, a terrified expression on his face._

"_Father! Please help me! Father? Father!" He grabbed at the man's pant leg, only to feel his father's foot collide violently with the right side of his face. Ciel crashed on the floor heavily. He rubbed his cheek as he stared appalled at the man above him. The pain in his face was nothing compared to the agony in his heart._

_The man left the screaming woman's side and kicked Ciel again, his foot clashing against Ciel's ribcage. Ciel cried out in pain as he coughed up blood. He endured hit after hit from the sole man who gave him life. His heart collapsed at the sight of his mother clawing at her dress in disgust, her sea blue eyes wide and staring hatefully at her own son._

_The man finally stopped his assault on Ciel, his hard eyes glaring hatefully at him as he stepped back to hold the terrified woman. His voice was the epitome of hatred. "We would rather be smitten by the barbarous and wicked monster known as death than even acknowledge a filthy creature like you as our son."_

_At that moment, Ciel completely broke down. His whole fiber of existence collapsed as he continued coughing and crying dark rivers of blood. He stared, heartbroken, at his parents who were standing tall above him. The once peaceful scenery was now dark and lifeless._

_The loathsome glare his parents gave him caused the small nagging feeling within Ciel to explode. The hatred that had been forcefully buried under this false love resurfaced and violently murdered all the false adoration. His once innocent blue eyes quickly melted into a deep hateful red color, the familiar pentagram glowing darkly within. Ciel could literally pinpoint the second when his old self was devoured by the demon fledgling within him._

_Ciel's quivering lips quickly switched into an animalistic snarl, his teeth exposed dangerously. The tears of blood continued to stream down his eyes as he snarled angrily at his "parents", his body snapping up and standing perfectly straight. He felt the winged marks on his back burning violently, giving him a sense of power. He smiled down demonically at his now cowering parents. Something about the way they shriveled up in fear of their own son gave Ciel a feeling of disgust. He wanted nothing more than to smash their little heads against each other._

_He hissed angrily at them, his fists clenching tightly at his side. "How dare you think you can suddenly come back into my life and look down on me? You're just filthy pathetic humans!" Suddenly, the small fragment of Ciel's humanity was overtaken by his demonic instincts. He violently grabbed the man by his deep blue hair and flipped him over so his back was exposed. With a sharp cackle, Ciel dug his hands into the man's back and clawed at him violently, blood flying everywhere. The man cried out loudly, trying to grab at Ciel, but to no avail. As the man was inches away from "death", the woman's scream caused Ciel to focus his attention on her. With a wicked smile, he got off from atop the man, walked over to her, and rabidly picked her up by her neck, forcing his hands tightly around the slender column. The woman's eyes widened largely, her voice unable to utter a sound. She struggled violently as Ciel felt the last bits of her life slip away from her and strangely, into him. Satisfied, he threw her lifeless corpse aside and went back to the man. Ciel noticed that the gashes and claw marks on the man had made him die of blood loss. Pools of the red liquid surrounded his body. Ciel crouched down and toyed with the man's hand, spotting the brilliant blue Phantomhive ring on the man's hand. With a Cheshire smile, Ciel placed the ring on his hand, only to have pain suddenly rush to his head._

_As soon as he placed the ring on his finger, memories of him and his parents flooded his mind. All those happy and carefree moments ran rapidly through Ciel's head. Tears began to flow once again from the demon fledgling's crimson eyes as he remembered everything from the smallest giggle to the warmest hug. The memories ran rapidly and then suddenly showed the vision of the murderous scene that had just taken place. Ciel began to scream loudly as he saw the image his father saw of himself. He saw how his tears formed into blood. He saw how pitiful he looked begging for his father. He saw how sinister his smile was as he stared at his parents with a murderous glare. He felt how he had completely mauled his father's back, and he felt his air being cut off violently as he chocked his own mother. At that moment, Ciel broke down crying._

_He stared at the brutal scene before him and cried loudly. He stared at his bloodied hands between sobs and bashed them against the floor harshly, trying to rid himself of the heinous crime he had committed. "Mother….Father." He choked out. Ciel felt filthy, disgusting._

_He then angrily ripped the ring off of his finger and threw it somewhere, gasping loudly when he failed to hear the ring hit the floor. He stared into the empty darkness, cowering fearfully as he heard footsteps approach him. As the footsteps grew closer, Ciel curled up in a protective ball and shouted loudly. "LEAVE ME ALONE! GET AWAY!" He was scared, no, terrified of what loomed before him. When the figure stood before him, Ciel let out a sharp gasp._

"_You seem to have dropped this…Young Master." Sebastian's demonic lips were curved up into a pleased smile. He bent down before Ciel and gently slipped the ring on the boy's finger. Ciel simply stared, too shocked to say of do anything. When the ring was placed on him, Sebastian proceeded to lightly pick up the small boy and carry him in his arms into the darkness. For some reason, Ciel was generally relieved to be in Sebastian's arms. He felt safe; he felt as if he belonged there. He couldn't help but cling to the butler's coat desperately, burying his face in Sebastian's chest. Sebastian simply smiled and continued walking off into the darkness, his voice calm and melodic._

"_Now, Young Master…"_

Bolting upright, Ciel clasped his hands tightly to his mouth to stifle a blood curdling scream that he so desperately wanted to let out. He bit down on his lower lip harshly to stop himself from screaming any louder, small droplets of blood running down his lips now. He panted heavily as he let his hands fall to his sides, taking in deep and ragged breaths. He could feel a thin coat of sweat covering his entire body. He put a finger to his bloodied lips and caught the droplet of blood, eyes widening at the sight. He rapidly licked the blood off, not wanting to see it ever again. He looked around the room, half expecting to see the image of his now over-killed parents on his floor. He cautiously lifted his head to stare at the floor. Nothing. He continued panting and then let out an annoyed moan as he stared at his clock.

"Fifteen minutes?" He scoffed angrily. Had it seriously been only fifteen minutes since Sebastian put him to bed? He plopped back down on his bed, his hands messing with his already disheveled hair. As soon as he closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep, images of the dream he had just had infested his mind. With a sharp gasp he sat up in his bed again.

"Damn this…" He cursed under his breath. "There's no way I'm sleeping like this." With a sigh he hopped out of bed and exited his room, slowly making his way down the hall to Sebastian's room.


	19. Flawless

Chapter Nineteen:

Ciel walked down the dark hallway quickly and rapidly, his bare toes shuffling against the carpet. The moonlight seeped in through the grand windows, making the dark hallway shine dimly. Ciel turned his head and stared at the nighttime world outside the window. He found himself staring lovingly at his garden of white roses. He stopped his movement and leaned against the cold window, the cold glass making him shiver.

How his white roses used to enchant him for hours on end. How he found great joy in simply staring at them admirably. Not one had a single blemish or mark of anything but perfect nurturing. They were one of the more prominent beauties of the Phantomhive mansion. Any visitor who arrived was always left awestruck by their beauty and elegance. Ciel remembered the day that he had ordered Sebastian to plant them. It was the day that the two first made their contract together, the day that would seal Ciel's fate forever.

"_Young Master," Sebastian whispered, the young boy lying tiredly in his arms. "Please wake up. You are home."_

_Ciel rubbed his eyes tiredly and fluttered them open. He looked up at his smiling butler, and then at the world around him. He felt as if his entire body was a giant sandbag, and his head felt as if it were made of solid stone. Ciel blinked repeatedly and groaned, resting his head on the butler's arm._

"_Home..?" Ciel looked around, taking in the sight of the interior of a carriage. The windows were draped with dark and exquisite draperies. Deep black satin pillows lay motionless on the rose colored seats. Sebastian was carrying him bridal style in his lap, his arms wrapped protectively around him. Ciel stared up and cringed a bit at the demon's intentionally warm smile. The demon seemed to have an aura of darkness and danger surrounding him, sending chills down Ciel's spine. _

_The butler opened the carriage door and stepped out, fixing his coat before looking back at the boy in the carriage with a friendly smile. He held out his gloved hand, staring at Ciel intently. The boy refused to move; he simply studied the butler before him. With a groan, Ciel cautiously took Sebastian's hand and stepped out of the carriage. The butler had to press the boy against him and support him up, for Ciel had gasped loudly and almost collapsed on the cold stone floor._

"_W-what..?" His voice was but a mere whisper, his eyes wide and filled with sorrow. He gazed upon the perfect mansion before him, his entire body shaking as he held onto the butler for dear life. Sebastian held on tightly to the Young Master, his expression unaltered._

_Ciel couldn't wrap his mind around it. The mansion, his mansion, that had been completely burned to the ground was standing tall and mighty with no imperfections. As if there had been no fire in the first place. It even held the familiar aroma of a fresh winter breeze that taunted Ciel's nose. He then buried his face into Sebastian's chest, holding his breath to stop himself from emitting a chocked sob._

_Sebastian looked down at the boy, his face a bit mournful. He knew exactly how terrible Ciel must have felt, seeing the home that served as a burning grave for the two people he loved most in his entire life completely free of any sign of mistreatment. He could practically sense the mixed feelings of anger, sorrow, and regret radiating from the boy. "Ciel." He whispered quietly, tightening the hold on the boy, running a hand though his thick cerulean hair._

_The boy snapped his eyes open and rapidly pushed against the butler's torso, pushing him away harshly. "Don't you dare address me by my name!" Ciel roared loudly, a single tear threatening to fall from his glaring eyes. "I am your master and you shall address me as such! Do I make myself clear!" He glared hatefully at Sebastian, causing the butler to stare back in surprise and smile slightly._

_Such hostility this young boy harbored. Such dominance he displayed upon his small, frail body. Such hatred that infested his piercing blue eyes. Here the boy stood, his thin lips contorted in a breathtaking snarl that sent chills running down the butler's spine. Here the boy stood, with the utmost courage and audacity to go against a demon when he was but a mere mortal. Sebastian was aware that Ciel knew he could easily turn his life into a miserable compilation of agonizing moments. He knew that he understood the demon could kill him on the spot, and no one would question anything at all. Yet here he stood, this small mortal standing against the demon. At that moment, Sebastian knew he had in his possession the world's most delicious soul._

_Sebastian smiled and bowed down at the boy, his right hand pressed closely to his heart. "Yes, my lord." _

_The young master stared down at his loyal butler, a small smirk plastered on his lips. The fact that he had this powerful butler at his disposal made him mad with excitement, although he didn't show a glimmer of it. He knew he could avenge his parents. He knew he could cleanse the Phantomhive name. He knew he could become an even better man that his father had been. He knew he could do whatever he wanted, and he absolutely loved it._

Ciel was snapped back into reality when his forehead accidentally slumped against the cold glass window, a small gasp escaping his lips. He shook his head and gazed back at his roses. They were so beautiful and pure. He smiled and continued on his way down the hall towards Sebastian's room, his bare feet being softly caressed by the carpet.

Ciel stood before his butler's room. He lifted his hand to knock on the door, only to stop himself. He didn't want to wake the butler, so he decided to simply walk in. He quietly turned the knob on the door and cautiously stepped inside the butler's room.

Realization hit Ciel the moment he stepped into the room. Not once had he actually seen the interior of Sebastian's room. He just figured the place was somehow off-limits to everyone. He tiptoed around the room, looking at every little thing in Sebastian's room. Everything was so perfect. Ciel smiled and thought to himself "_Typical Sebastian."_ He continued around the room, his eyes falling upon a small corner of the room. He quickly covered his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his nightgown, his eyes wide with horror and disbelief.

A cat was curled up on a small little pillow, his tail quietly swishing back and forth. Ciel glared hatefully at the small black cat. "Stupid creature." He would so punish Sebastian for this.

His ears then picked up a small groan coming from the opposite side of the room. He whipped his head around sharply, his eyes falling upon a rather simple bed. He walked quietly towards the bed, not wanting to disturb the figure just yet. Ciel reached the bed and couldn't help but stare at the body before him.

Sebastian lay sprawled out on the bed, his usually perfect hair completely disheveled. His demonic eyes were closed, his thick, long black eyelashes kissing his smooth and flawless skin. His pale and full lips were parted slightly, small breaths escaping between them. Ciel couldn't help but think the demon looked completely peaceful and somewhat vulnerable. He had never seen his butler like this.

Ciel's eyes studied the butler's exposed torso, a small blush creeping up his cheeks. Sebastian's body never ceased to amaze Ciel. He was perfectly built, almost as if he were some sort of Greek God. He was incredibly lean, yet a perfect amount of muscles adorned his body. He bore not a single scar, despite his various gruesome battles in the past. It was almost as if Sebastian's body had been built by angels in their own image. Ciel watched the butler's chest rise up and down from his sleep-induced breathing. His eyes couldn't help but follow the dark markings that decorated his body. The sight made the marks on his own back tingle a bit.

Ciel smirked slightly when the butler frowned a bit in his sleep. _"A demon with an angelic body. How ironic."_

He leaned in closer, his face mere inches from the butler's. He carefully crawled up on the bed, making sure not to shift the mattress with his weight. He threw his left leg over the sleeping figure, straddling him. Ciel put his hands above the butler's shoulders to distribute his weight evenly. Ciel blushed even more as he realized how close he was to Sebastian, the butler's cold breath caressing Ciel's lips. He could feel the cold radiating from the body, but the strong heat emitting from Sebastian's markings. Again, Ciel's own marking began to burn a bit, causing Ciel to blush even more. Ciel was about to get off the butler and let him sleep until he heard something coming from the butler.

"Ciel…" The name flowed from Sebastian's perfect lips in a soft moan. Ciel froze in his place, his eyes wide. Had he woken up the butler? He didn't think so because his breath was still even. He simply stayed in place, wanting the butler to say his name again for some reason. He felt rather comfortable with his name falling from Sebastian's lips. He felt as if it calmed him down a bit. He smiled happily, leaning even closer into the butler. Suddenly, he was pulled down rapidly, a loud gasps escaping his lips. His face was buried in the crook of Sebastian's neck, the butler's cold breath caressing his neck.

Ciel could practically feel the smirk on Sebastian's lips.

"Ciel," Sebastian whispered teasingly. "What exactly are you doing here?"


	20. Trust

_A/N: WOAH! So I won't even apologize for the fact I have failed to update for about three months now, simply because a simple "I'm sorry" will not suffice. Although I truly am sorry for my absence. I just had a lot of things happening, and my stress levels pretty much skyrocketed. But now I am COMPLETELY back, along with a new installment in this story that a LOT of you have been PMing me for. So yes, enjoy~ -BloodyLawlipop_

___~O~o~O~o__~O~o~O~o__~O~o~O~o__~O~o~O~o__~O~o~O~o__~O~o~O~o__~O~o~O~o__~O~o~O~o__~O~o~O~o~_  


Chapter Twenty: Trust

Ciel's body froze with the sound of the demon's voice so close to him, Sebastian's ghost like breath caressing his neck softly. The young master gasped and shot up immediately, shooting his hands up defensively. His eyes were wide as he stared down at Sebastian. Looking up at his master, the butler's lips curved up into a sly smile.

"Is there something wrong, Young Master?" The soothing tone in Sebastian's voice echoed in Ciel's head, causing him to blink mindlessly. Ciel opened him mouth to speak, but the words were caught in his throat as he watched Sebastian tilt up a bit to stretch out the kinks in his back. Ciel's eyes lingered on his exposed neck, unconsciously licking his lips. Sebastian seemed to notice this action and his smirk widened even more.

Ciel caught his breath and regained his posture, his gaze now averted from the sly demon who was happily taking in the sight of a rather flustered demon fledgling. "I c-could not sleep, so I came to see if you were awake."

Sebastian sat up slowly and stared at the boy straddling his hips. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Ciel expectantly. Embarrassed by the compromising position, Ciel quickly threw his leg over Sebastian and settled down next to him. He then began to quickly fix the wrinkles that had formed on his nightgown, an undeniable blush painting his face.

Sebastian looked blankly out the moonlit window and sighed. He then turned his head to the grandfather clock in the corner of his room. _"It's only 1:09?" _He grimaced and looked at Ciel, the young boy pulling at his hair feverently.

"Ciel," Sebastian plopped back down in his bed, a groan escaping his lips. "I put you to sleep not even a half hour ago. Go back to bed." He rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

Ciel huffed and stared at him with an agitated look. "Since when do you tell me what to do, hmm?" He stuck his nose in the air and glared over at his disheveled butler, a haughty look on his face.

Sebastian didn't even look up at the boy, his eyes firmly closed. "Since I decided you are completely incapable of taking care of yourself, let alone able to acquire a proper sleeping schedule." His arm rested upon his eyes to block out the rather bright moonlight.

Ciel pulled at Sebastian's arm obnoxiously, his pale lips formed into a scowl. "You were the one that said demons don't require sleep." He continued to tug at the butler's arm.

"Well I also said that sleeping was a luxury, and with me taking care of you all day long and making sure you don't do anything stupid, I'll happily accept any luxury I can grab a hold of." Sebastian mumbled sleepily. "Besides, we leave for Hawaii in the morning."

"Sebastiaaaaaan!" Ciel whined angrily as he pulled Sebastian's arm hastily. "Get up, damnit!"

Sebastian groaned and rose up, his expression far from amusement. "Is that an order?" He spoke sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Alright then," Sebastian groaned loudly and stretched his limbs out tiredly. He let them fall limply as he yawned. "I'm up." He stared unenthusiastically at Ciel.

Ciel smirked and crawled off the bed, his pale skin glowing softly in the moonlight. "Now then, I have a few things I wish to discuss with you." He spoke assertively.

Sebastian groaned once again and rubbed his crimson eyes. "Now?"

"Yes. Now." Ciel spoke coldly, glaring at the butler. Sebastian gave him a forced smile, and proceeded to smooth out his disheveled hair.

"For starters, I want you to get rid of that…_thing _you have stowed away in the corner there." Ciel shot an angry glance at the cat. The cat growled, clearly upset about his sleep being disturbed.

"Why?" Sebastian asked casually. He really had no interest in this matter at the moment.

"Why? Because I am allergic to cats, that's why." Ciel hissed. "Have you forgotten that fact?"

"You are not allergic to cats, my lord." Sebastian stumbled out of the bed and walked over to the bothered cat, petting it lovingly and whispering sweet nothings into its ear. The cat began to purr loudly and sink closer to Sebastian's touch.

Ciel scoffed. "Yes I am!" He folded his arms in front of him and glared at the annoying cat. In a fraction of a second, Ciel found his nose buried in a rather fluffy ball of fur.

"Gotcha." Sebastian mumbled deeply, holding the limp cat in his hands and extending it into Ciel's face. The cat meowed.

Ciel's eyes widened as he practically screamed, pushing the cat away savagely. The cat hissed loudly and tried to claw at Ciel's face, but Sebastian had moved it just in time and placed the animal on the window sill.

"A-Are you…t-trying to…kill me!" Ciel gasped sharply, clutching his throat desperately. His eyes were wide and filled with terror as he stared at his clearly amused butler.

"Calm down, Young Master. You are not allergic to cats. You can stop now." Sebastian sighed and placed a heavy hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"M-medicine! Medicine!" Ciel collapsed on the floor and coughed agonizingly, his hands still clutched around his neck as he writhed on the floor. Sebastian stared for a mere second, a smile rapidly forming on his lips.

"With all due respect, you are terribly overdramatic. If you were to actually calm down and breathe regularly, everything would be fine. And keep it down, the others are sleeping." Sebastian stared at the dumbfounded expression on Ciel's face.

Ciel took a deep breath and then stopped moving. He let his hands fall from his neck as he exhaled and inhaled once again, his eyes wide. "Sebastian!" He exclaimed loudly. "I'm not dying!"

Sebastian's brows twitched in frustration at the fledgling's exclamation. He brought a hand up to his head and massaged at the area between his eyes. "Well, clearly."

Ciel sighed and straightened up his posture, once again smoothing out the wrinkles in his nightgown. "Anyway," He spoke authoritatively. "I do have a…concern. Well, I had a nightmare"

Sebastian looked at the boy and noticed his uneasy complexion. He walked over to Ciel and stared worryingly. "Are you alright, my lord?" He reached out to touch Ciel's furrowed brows, but his hand was swatted away.

"I-I'm fine!" Ciel stammered. He clutched at his nightgown tediously, his lips pursed into a frown. Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes softly.

"You had a nightmare about your parents, did you not?" He spoke clearly.

Ciel stared questioningly, his mouth agape. "H-how did you…?"

Sebastian smirked and poked at Ciel's head. "I can read your thoughts, remember?" His voice was quite cheerful.

Ciel blinked and dropped his gaze, embarrassed at his stupidity. "Right, I had forgotten. A-anyway, I was just a bit curious as to why," Ciel bit his lip. "I was wondering as to why…you were in my dream, Sebastian." A blush began to form on his cheeks.

Sebastian smiled and bent down to Ciel's ear. "My my, Ciel. I didn't know it was _that_ kind of dream." He whispered seductively, a devious smile playing upon his lips.

Ciel gasped in shock and yelled loudly. "N-no it wasn't! D-don't say stupid things like that!" His face was now a fierce red, his hands held a vice like grip on his nightgown.

Sebastian chuckled darkly. "I'm kidding."

Ciel glared at him, blushing like mad. "That's not funny." He murmured.

"Then why am I laughing, my lord?" Sebastian stared mockingly at the flustered boy.

"Shut up!" Ciel hissed. Sebastian smiled and leaned against his bedpost.

Ciel stood rather awkwardly at the silence that roamed in the room now. He cleared his throat and spoke loudly. "As I was saying, you were in my dream. I was just curious, with the whole thought reading deal, well I was just wondering if-"

"Yes. I can place myself in your dreams, as well as manipulate them." Sebastian spoke reassuringly.

Ciel stared at him, honestly not surprised at the fact. "Oh, alright then. Just curious." He opened his mouth to speak again, but then realized what he was about to say. He shook his head and bit his lip. "Um, I'll let you sleep now. Goodnight." Ciel quickly made his way towards the door, only to be stopped by a pair of strong arms.

"Ciel," Sebastian whispered deeply, "You can't honestly expect me to believe you walked into my sleeping chambers, woke me up, and scared my cat just to ask me something so simple." Ciel gulped. "There's something you aren't telling me."

Ciel found himself clinging to Sebastian, his thin fingers wrapped around the demon's lean arm. He cleared his throat and spoke softly. "I'm just worried…about what else will happen to me." He couldn't hold back the shiver that coursed through his body as memories of the haunting nightmare flooded his mind. "I mean, I know it was just a dream, but I can;t shake the feeling that I would, and am capable of doing something so...animalistic to someone. To someone that I love, even."

"Ciel," Sebastian clutched the boy to him tighter. "You have nothing to worry about. I told you I would make this experience as painless and easy as I can, and I plan to hold that promise until you become the demon you are destined to become." He kneeled down on one leg before the shaking boy, his right hand placed against his bare chest. He looked up at Ciel through his bangs and smiled. "You have nothing to worry about. You can trust me completely." He slowly reached his hand up to Ciel's face and let his slim fingers caress the soft flesh of his cheek. Ciel sighed and smiled weakly.

"I trust you." His voice was a mere whisper, Sebastian's touch causing the boy's eye to glow a passionate red. Sebastian smiled and stood up, swiftly knocking against Ciel and picking him up bridal style.

"W-what are you doing!" Ciel stuttered and pushed against Sebastian. He found his hand rested against Sebastian's built chest. He pulled his hand away quickly.

"I'm putting you to bed, my lord." Sebastian's deep voice made his chest rumble softly. Ciel found himself unconsciously leaning against Sebastian's built and naked torso, almost as if it were something completely normal. The butler lay the fledgling down in his own bed. When Ciel looked up in a questioning glance, Sebastian smiled. "What?"

"Why did you put me in your bed?" Ciel spoke sharply.

Sebastian crawled onto the bed and stared deeply into Ciel's eyes, his nose barely touching Ciel's. "I read your mind. You don't want to sleep in your big, lonely bed right now. You would just have another nightmare. You want me to comfort you" His breath brushed against Ciel's own panting lips, a sensual smile plastered on the butler's face.

Ciel blushed like mad as he turned his head sharply to the side, the marks on his back burning warmly at the demon's seductive glance. Ciel stammered. "I d-didn't think that!"

Sebastian smiled and slowly stood up from the bed and made his way towards the cat that was perched on the window sill, the bright moonlight making his own ivory skin glow. "Now you're thinking it." He smiled.

Ciel pulled the blankets up to his eyes and curled up in a little ball, completely embarrassed. "Goodnight, stupid butler."

Sebastian chuckled. "Goodnight, my lord."

In a matter of minutes, Sebastian could hear the steady breathing coming from his bed. He trailed a slender finger down the cat's back and smiled warmly. "So much for not being able to sleep." The cat mewed happily and nuzzled Sebastian's finger.

_~O~o~O~o__~O~o~O~o__~O~o~O~o__~O~o~O~o__~O~o~O~o__~O~o~O~o__~O~o~O~o_

_So what did you think~? Please review and all that fun stuff. It makes me happy, thus it makes me smile._


	21. Change

_A/N: Yeah...I'm not even going to apologize for how late this is. I have this small glimmer of hope that you'll forgive me and not set me on fire for this inexcusable absence. Let's just forget about the fact I haven't updated this in like...5 months. Okay? Awesome. I love you all~ -BloodyLawlipop_

_ps- It's summer break now. So expect a LOT of updates._

~0~o~0~o~0~o~

Chapter Twenty One: Change

The harsh morning light seeped through the open window, falling upon the face of a now disturbed demon fledgling. Ciel rubbed his eyes and growled as the light continued to bombard him with signals of the new day, a rather prominent aroma tickling his nose. His cold eyes scanned the room around him, becoming a tad confused when he failed to recognize the traits of his own sleeping chambers. He looked around and noticed he was clutching the red silken sheets of the bed. He eyed the sheets and brought them up to his nose, sniffing them carefully. The scent was strong and oddly alluring, causing the marks on Ciel's back to glow with intensity. He hissed at the stinging sensation, burying his face in the fabric. Something about this smell drove him absolutely crazy. The marks continued to sting as his eyes became a deeper shade of red with every breath of the mysterious aroma. Ciel pulled away from the fabric and shrugged, figuring that the burning would go away eventually.

He groaned and arched his back, the joints popping audibly as he concentrated on minimizing the heat from his demonic marks. Ciel ran his hands along his hair in an attempt to tame the unruly mess of tangles when he felt something nuzzle his neck. With a terrified scream, Ciel grabbed at the figure behind him, flinging the creature over his back and flopping it down on the bed, his small hands locked in a powerful grip as he bared his teeth wildly.

The frantic black cat yowled and shrieked in pain, scratching and snarling at Ciel's powerful hands. Ciel blinked at the cat and glared angrily, his face inches away from the aggressive cat's angry claws.

"You sicken me…" Ciel growled darkly, his crimson eyes radiating hostility. The cat froze at the demon fledgling's gaze and simply hissed. Ciel held the cat away from him as he got up from the bed and walked over to the bright window, roughly plopping the cat down with a thud. Both cat and demon stared darkly at one another.

"Am I interrupting a special bonding moment, perhaps?" Ciel jumped at the sound of his butler standing at the door, perfectly dressed in his usual uniform. The cat mewled happily and rolled on his back, staring happily at Sebastian. Ciel glared back down at the cat, swiftly tugging at the cat's tail mockingly.

"Not at all." Ciel sighed, turning around and facing his butler. Sebastian walked towards Ciel and bowed respectfully. The older demon stared up at Ciel, an anticipating look on his face. Ciel stared back oddly at the butler. "What."

Sebastian quickly pulled out his pocket watch and noticed the time, smiling to himself. "Young Master, do you know what time it is?"

Ciel cocked an eyebrow, quickly glancing at the clock in the room. "Eight o'clock."

Sebastian smirked and spoke loudly. "Precisely."

Ciel frowned and folded his arms across his chest, clearly annoyed with his butler's useless questions. "Is there something special about the time, Sebastian?"

"No not at all," the butler spoke. "I was just curious as if the young master intended to keep the rest of us waiting on him."

Ciel scoffed and stared mockingly at Sebastian. "What are you getting at, Seba-" Suddenly, Ciel's tiny frame was overtaken by a mass of inhuman strength, the air in his lungs running out of him.

"Young Master! Today is the day! Aren't you so excited! Hahah! This will be so much fun!" The emerald eyed gardener spun his master around in his arms rapidly, his shrill and cheerful voice echoing loudly in the small room. Ciel gasped for breath and pushed strongly against Finny, braking free of that death grip of a hug.

Ciel stared up at the jubilant young gardener, staring questioningly. "Today is…Oh! Yes, correct." He nodded maturely. "The trip to the tropical islands, right?"

Finny giggles lightly and nodded his head eagerly. "Yes sir! Everyone else is waiting downstairs for you, and all your luggage is there too!" Finny smiled brightly. Ciel nodded.

"The Young Master will be ready as soon as possible." Sebastian spoke authoritatively from behind Ciel. "Please load up all of the suitcases into the carriage awaiting near the front gate."

In a flash, Finny stood up completely straight and spoke strongly. "Yes sir!" In the blink of an eye, Ciel could hear him clamoring down the stairs excitedly.

Sebastian sighed, his fingers slowly massaging the bridge of his nose. "Do forgive his excitable and unplanned intrusion, Young Master. All three of the servants have been eagerly awaiting this trip."

Ciel chuckled lightly and hopped out of his bed, his bare toes curling around the plush carpet. "No need for apologies. His attitude is quite refreshing, actually."

Sebastian eyed the boy curiously, a mocking smile plastered on his lips. "Refreshing, you say? Interesting. I take it you're in lively spirits this morning after what happened last night?" Sebastian whispered sensually in Ciel's ear, his frozen breath sliding across the pale boy's neck.

Ciel shivered and immediately pushed away, a light blush dusting across his prominent cheeks. "D-Don't be absurd, Sebastian." Ciel started tugging at his nightgown eagerly. "Now hurry up and dress me properly. I do not want to keep them waiting."

Sebastian smirked. "Understood." His dark eyes studied Ciel, who was currently messing with the edges of his nightgown. Sebastian couldn't stifle a dark laugh. "Young Master?"

Ciel growled, clearly defeated by the overly complicated knot on his nightgown. "What are you doing just standing there? didn't I instruct you to get my clothes and dress me?"

"Well yes, but I think you have forgotten you're in my room." The demon butler walked over to the boy and slipped the knot from the nightgown, the clothing slipping down the boy's thin legs easily and pooling around his feet. "Wait here." Sebastian quickly hurried out of his room. Ciel scoffed and walked over to the window, staring at the plethora of white roses in his garden. He caught himself smiling as the friendly breeze silently caressed the rose petals. The demon fledgling unlocked the window, poking his head out curiously. He inhaled deeply, letting his senses sink into the ambrosial aroma of the roses.

"Young Master, your clothes." Sebastian stood directly behind his bare master, his crimson eyes snaking over the demonic marks on Ciel's back. The demon found himself captivated by the beautiful, yet menacing pattern. The young boy turned around and eyes his outfit oddly.

"What is this?" He asked quizzically.

"Clothes, Ciel." Sebastian stared blankly at his master.

Ciel looked dumbfounded at the outfit in Sebastian's hands. "Well yes, but why this outfit?"

"Well you said to dress you appropriately, so figuring we are going to be on our way to a tropical island, I only found it appropriate to dress you in something a bit more casual than your daily outfits." Sebastian held up the clothes, eyeing them.

The outfit was simple. Extremely simple compared to the usual getups Ciel dawned on everyday. A short sleeved, navy blue and white, nautical striped shirt was paired with a short pair of breeches that bore a dark blue, almost black color. Ciel looked at the outfit and simply sighed.

"So be it." He spoke simply. Sebastian swiftly dressed the boy, a small smile forming on his lips. Fully dressed, Ciel inspected himself in the mirror, a disbelieving look on his face.

"Sebastian, I look like a child." He growled.

The butler chuckled darkly. "You look fine, Young Master. I assure you." Ciel scoffed and slipped his slender feet into the white ankle boots provided. He looked up at Sebastian through his thick lashes. Sebastian adjusted the laces on the boots and walked towards the door. "Ready?"

Ciel simply glanced aside and strutted out of Sebastian's room. Sebastian's eyes widened in horror as he watched the boy exit the room. "Ciel!" He spoke loudly, a panicked edge mixing in his usually calm voice.

The tone made the demon fledgling jump, stopping dead in his tracks. "W-what is it!"

Sebastian grabbed the article of clothing and exited his room quickly, slipping the cloth into Ciel's hands. "I can see your marking through your shirt. Please, use this to conceal them."

Ciel looked down at the navy blue blazer with white trimming. He exhaled and quickly put the blazer on. "Sebastian, you had me completely terrified for a moment. Leave it to you to make a massive deal out of nothing." He hissed and quickly walked down the hallway and down the stairs, leaving Sebastian frozen in place as the images of Ciel's back flooded his mind.

The markings that once bore an image of blackened wings had changed. The tips had turned a deep red color, the color of fresh blood. Angry black lines now accentuated the tops of the boy's shoulders. Sebastian quickly ran back into his room and almost ripped off his top, facing his back towards the mirror. He gasped in shock as he saw that his once beautiful black marks had turned a blood red shade, almost as if they had been carved out from his skin. Sebastian slowly led his index finger across one of the lines, but then snapped his hand back as the markings started to heat up. Sebastian gathered his suit and hastily threw it on, rapidly walking to meet Ciel.

"_No."_ Sebastian thought as he stopped at the head of the stairs, his eyes falling upon his Young master being smothered with hugs from the three servants. "_This can't happen now."_

_~0~o~0~o~_

_ohoho~! There is something brewing in the story, yes~? Please review. It makes my heart flutter._


End file.
